


The Places We'll Walk

by Ajc928



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Humor, High Sex, Karaoke, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Slow Burn, Some angst, World Travel, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajc928/pseuds/Ajc928
Summary: After leaving the family business and being cut off from his father, Jaime is bumming it at his brother, Tyrion's apartment, Struggling to get his photography career back on track. Trying to pick up what's left of his numb self he gets a chance to rebuild when his brother gets him a meeting with travel magazine head, Catelyn Stark.Meanwhile, Brienne has worked her way to her dream job working at travel magazine This World Now under Catelyn Stark. After losing her spark for writing and being stuck in a funk, an opportunity to write and travel back to her home of Tarth arises. Brienne competes with her fellow co-workers for the task. FIlled with a series of drunk (k)nights, karaoke, and cute travel montages, two people rediscover the importance of being in the moment.





	1. One Night Won't Hurt Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First Timer here. I was inspired to write this after listening to a lot of drunk karaoke. I will make a playlist of everything I listened to while writing then maybe post it on here to listen to while you read? Just a thought lol.

“This is stupid.” Brienne groaned while removing Margaery’s latest clothing option.

“No, it’s not.” Margaery frustrated, let out a sigh and explained. “trust me when you walk into the room, you’ll have all eyes gawking at you.”

“As if they don’t notice me enough already.” Brienne retorted. It was bad enough being so tall but adding her looks with clothing that was not her style and a full face of heavy makeup made people watching her even more uncomfortable than it already was. She wasn’t pretty like Margaery or Sansa. Sensual, silky silhouettes that could entice anyone within a twenty-foot radius. While Brienne was stocky, broad and could easily be mistaken for a man from afar…and up close. Brienne the Beauty they hollered down the school halls mocking her. Any attempt to be sexy made her feel more like a clown that anything.

“Come on Brienne, you’ve spent most of your life focused and consumed by your work.” Margaery said while holding up two outfits to Brienne’s body, looking to Sansa for her opinion before both of them agreed on a saturated blue dress Margaery wore to Loras and Renly’s wedding the year prior. “Here, I think this will be perfect.” She throws the rejected option onto the floor and confidently hands the dress to Brienne. Brienne slips into the dress and starts to pull it up her body. As she adjusts the dress, she thinks about what Margaery said. She didn’t deny her claims. She worked hard to get her job writing for _This World Now_ and enjoyed every minute working for them. She pictured her 6-year-old self, picking the magazine up, looking through pages and pages of beautiful scenery alongside preserved historical swords and battle armor. In awe of the destinations, she devoted herself to hone her writing skills in hopes of being able to write for the magazine. Sure, anyone could travel to these massively known places, but Brienne wanted to inspire people about the history of these places, the significance of their structural style and to check out some of the lesser known spots of the world that were just as amazing. Her younger self’s voice ringed in her mind: One day I’m going to travel the world to write and inspire people about these places! Brienne smiled to herself. Here she was living her dream, travelling to these places and hopefully inspiring a handful of people too.

Brienne sighed then spoke to Margaery. “That’s very thoughtful of you,” and choosing her words carefully continued, “but I don’t want you girls to spend your money on me. With you backpacking in Essos next month and Sansa flying out for Jon and Ygritte’s wedding in the far North I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble for you.” Brienne turned around to face the mirror while Sansa helped with the dress’ zipper. While the dress was just above ankle length on Margaery, on Brienne it stopped right above her knees accentuating her long legs. The dress hugged her body and highlighted what little curves she had but around the breast had been a little looser which made sense to Brienne. She wasn’t as blessed as Margaery, but her breasts weren’t nonexistent either.

“I- I don’t know how I feel about this.” Brienne stammered nervously while staring at her reflection.

“Are you serious! You look fucking hot Brienne!” Sansa exclaimed as she poured three glasses of champagne for all three of them.

“Are you sure? This is a little much.” Brienne says as she tries to pull her dress down a little more.

“Nonsense!” Sansa says as she downs her second drink and hands Brienne her own while refilling hers. “The dress is perfect and goes with your astonishingly blue eyes.” Taking a sip of her third drink she continues, “We just want you to let loose and have fun. What better opportunity to do so than your 26th birthday clubbing and bar hopping around the city.”

Brienne half-heartedly smiled, took a sip of her champagne and looked down at her drink. Her whole life did revolve around work. University wasn’t filled with long nights of drinking, but rather long nights stuck in the library. Even after moving to Kings Landing for _This World Now_ Brienne never had much of a social life. Her co-workers would try to convince her but eventually gave up trying to coerce her into getting drinks after work. She would only let loose with Sansa and Margaery in their flat or back on Tarth with her family during holidays. Three years of living in a new city and never meeting any new people besides her building owner and co-workers. It was never a necessity to meet new people when she had all the people she needed but most importantly trusted. The insults thrown her way made Brienne build walls, so any sort of kindness given to her was taken as cautionary. Looking back to her friends who were working on opening another bottle of alcohol Brienne thought to herself, one night out won’t hurt anybody right?

With that, Brienne chugged her glass of champagne, marched over to Sansa and Margaery grabbing the bottle of alcohol and drinking like her being was dehydrated. Stunned looks upon her best friends quickly turned to loud cheers and chanting. Brienne managed to chug a fourth of the bottle before Sansa took the bottle back. “Whoa girl, ease up we got the whole night.” Sansa tried to chug the remaining three quarters left until Margaery snatched it back. "Now you have to slow down too or your mother will take it out on Brienne later." The three of them laughed until their stomachs ached. Margaery and Sansa were already out the apartment door with their things. Brienne smiled, wiped her mouth and re-applied her chapstick before the three of them headed downstairs and jumped into a cab.

The ladies arrived at _Lord’s Light_, a club with an intense light show, fire dancing go-go dancers and free fireball shots on birthdays. After Margaery told Beric the DJ that it was Brienne’s, they brought her up on stage and sat her on a chair while the fire dancers came around and danced around her. She felt her whole body flush and tingle as two dancers, male and female, sandwiched her. Bottle service came shortly after, singing happy birthday and bringing them shots of fireball. When they finished downing around two shots each, Beric on cue, played “Fireball” by Pitbull and the three of them rushed to the dance floor. Dancing, spinning, and sweating tightly together for what feels like forever. Brienne started to loosen up after those shots, for she didn't care if she looked ridiculous dancing. She was having fun with her friends on her birthday and that's all that mattered. Sansa tapped the two of them and yelled over the music.

"This is fun and all but we still have more places to go!" leading them out of the club.

"Where to next?" Brienne asked.

Sansa and Margaery smiled mischievously "You'll see."


	2. Dart Champion of the Seven Kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne, Sansa, and Margaery stumble into a new scene and meet a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm going to try to update this weekly or sooner depending if not occupied. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for reading! The playlist is coming along but will probably be posted once this is done.

After leaving _Lord’s Light_, the girls went to a bar called _The North Strand _recommended by Sansa. Marked with a red door, it was a local bar furnished entirely of antiques and lit with warm yellow light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Upon their arrival sounds of laughter, feet stomping and singing radiated from the bar. Being greeted with a packed house the three of them sat themselves at the bar and order three pints of Guinness. Sansa explained she first caught wind of this joint after Jon went wild during his bachelor party trying to drive a forklift left in a parking lot which ended up with a visit to the hospital and picking him up from the bar which his friend Tormund owns. “Hey Tormund!” Sansa called him over the crowd noises.

When Brienne and Margaery turned their heads, they were met with an exuberant, full-bearded man kissed by fire heading in their direction. His voice boomed throughout the bar as he greeted some people he knew before arriving in front of the girls with their order.

“Ahhh, if it isn’t the crow’s sister.” Tormund’s voice bellowed, “Can’t believe the fucker’s getting married HA HAAA.” He stared and vigorously side hugged Sansa. Brienne and Margaery looked at each other, took a sip of their drinks and snickered.

“He’s very…eccentric don’t you think?” Margaery commented while trying to hold in a laugh.

Brienne nodded and glanced at Tormund. _Messy_. _Chaotic. _She thought. He carried himself with so much confidence and vigor. He was very friendly, maybe a little too friendly considering he was slobbering all over Sansa in her personal bubble. He looked well built and almost as tall as she was. _He could lift me_. The thought took her back to reality and realized she was staring too long. Long enough to catch eye contact with Tormund. Turning bright red Brienne averted her eyes quickly and tried to look somewhere not in his direction. _C’mon Brienne look anywhere! _Brienne settled awkwardly, looking back and forth at her drink or the floor.

When Tormund caught Brienne staring, the look on his face was of astonishment. He never seen such a woman. Tall, with a strong build. Toned Legs that he would love to be suffocated in-between. _She looks like a warrior._ The big woman of his dreams materialized right in front of him.

Brienne felt Tormund coming towards her, so she started to chug her Guinness.

He guided himself through the crowd and stood in front of her, watching her chug. When she finished, he looked at her and asked, “In need of another?”

“Oh...uh sure” Brienne responded and quickly gave him her pint.

“Edd! Another pint of Guinness!” he shouted behind him then quickly turned and focused on Brienne.

“The name’s Giantsbane, Tormund Giantsbane.” He growled in a low voice. He was uncomfortably close and almost towering over her. Brienne locked eyes with Margaery mouthed to ‘_help me’ _but she was too busy flirting with Edd for free drinks. Brienne pushed him back with two fingers.

Brienne cleared her throat and answered, “Well now that you’re not in my personal space, it’s nice to meet you” she extended her hand, “I’m Brienne Tarth”. His grip was firm on her hand as he shook it.

Suddenly, a roar of awes and clapping coming from the dartboards filled the bar. Tormund focused his attention in the direction of the dartboards. “Let me guess? Another almost win?” he said with a grin.

A frequent bar patron responded, “Ramsay here almost got ya! One away from your 160 unfortunately.”

Tormund chuckled, “Guess my record still stands, unless anyone else wants to have a go at it?” He scanned the room and waited for a challenger to step up.

“I’ll do it,” said Brienne as she stepped out from behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, Big Woman. Rules are simple, you get three darts to make shots. The person with the highest amount of collected points without going over 180 wins.” Tormund explained coolly.

“Fair enough.” Brienne said, focussing her eyes on the board lining up her shot.

Just as she was preparing to take a shot Tormund interrupted, “Wait, why don’t we make this a little interesting?”

Brienne, focused on the dart board, asked him, “How so?”

“If you win, I’ll let you and your friends have free drinks the entire night.” He added, “and I’ll give you back the money for the ones you did pay for.”

“And if you win?” She questions suspiciously.

He moved in close and said in a low growl, “You have dinner with me.” His breath warm smelling of beer and cigarettes.

Brienne scoffed at his proposal, “Do you ask every person you challenge out to dinner?”

He laughed, “only the ones who I’d want to _take in a fight_.”

Brienne didn’t like his suggestive answer. Her previous thoughts of him carrying her immediately left as soon as he said that. As far as she was concerned, not paying for unlimited drinks for her and her friends was the only priority on her mind.

“Fine,” she reluctantly agreed, “I’ll accept your terms.”

He slyly answered, “then let the game begin” and he took the darts out of her hand.

The whole bar gathered around to see who would come out victorious. Tormund went first and shot two darts in the triple 20 area and a bullseye beating his current record of 160 by 10. Cheers for him erupted from the crowd.

He flashes her a devious smile. “HAAAA! Let’s see you top that beauty.”

Brienne shot him deadly glare and went to get the darts on board. _I just need to beat him by one._ She thought. If she did that, its free drinks and reigning championship, but for how long? Tormund would demand a rematch until he can score 180 just to _take her _in a fight_._

_I have to ace this. No, I need to ace this._

She took her stance in front of the dartboard. Twirling the dart between her fingers before aiming it at her target.

THUD, her first shot landed in the triple 20 area.

THUD, again her shot landed in the triple 20 area.

“LET’S GO BRIE!” shouted Margaery.

“YOU GOT THIS GIRLLLLL!” cheered Sansa.

Feeling confident, she lined up her last shot, looked at Tormund intensely and threw the dart.

THUD, landing perfectly beside her two other darts in the triple 20 area and scoring a perfect 180 points.

The crowd cheered as they gathered around Brienne, with Sansa and Margaery hugging her tightly. “Hey Edd!” Brienne called, “A round for all my new friends in the bar!”. The cheering volume increased as bar patrons came around Brienne giving high fives. “A toast to the dart champion of the seven kingdoms!” Margaery announced as she raised her drink “DART CHAMPION OF THE SEVEN KINGDOMS” the bar cheered. She looked over at Tormund with a victorious smirk and went on her way to her friends.

Later the bar started to die down as the patrons were passing out filling their stomachs with free beer. Brienne sat at the bar nursing a cup of water before Tormund approached her again this time, minding her personal space.

“You and your friends almost drank my pub dry! But that’s what I get don’t I?” He sighed. “I guess a congratulation is in order, Champion” he said playfully as he cleaned a glass with a cloth.

“Champion huh? I could get used to that.” She smiled.

“Y’know I was serious about taking you out. What do you say?” he asked with a hopeful attitude.

Brienne choked on her water and coughed. “Look, I’m not really interested in anything. I did this only for free drinks.”

“I know but think about it. Us together. Our babies would conquer the world!” He said enthusiastically.

_By the Seven this guy cannot take a hint!_ She thought.

“Brienne!” She looked back. It was Margaery and Sansa signalling to leave for their final destination.

“I have to go. See you around Tormund.” She said and dashed out at a lightning speed as Tormund watched her leave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them stood outside waiting for their cab. “Your timing is impeccable! Tormund was talking all this nonsense about making babies and conquering the world!” Brienne spat out.

“You must have made a _really good_ impression. He likes to be challenged.” Sansa commented.

“You should’ve seen the way he looked at her. It was like he was hypnotized.” Margaery snickered. “He seems like a good guy Brie, why don’t you go for it?”

“Yeah no. He’s was mocking me throughout that entire dart game.” Brienne resistant to the idea of being with him. “I’d rather jump off a cliff.”

Sansa and Margaery laughed. “Whatever you want Brie. We just want you happy. Now C’mon we have one last stop and we’ve got some people waiting.” Said Sansa.

“It’s not another suitor, right?” Brienne asked nervously.

“No, you’ve already met them before.” Margaery smiled eagerly as the cab pulled up.


	3. Put your hands together for the magnificent, Prisma Storm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run high as we finish up the night at the trio's favourite drinking spot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're enjoying the piece so far! If you're waiting for Jaime to pop up, don't worry he should be arriving either in the next chapter or the one after that. I have everything planned out it's just the matter of typing it all out.
> 
> Also here's the playlist that inspired this : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1mYqrt3OqvV36YZH4l1QHo?si=GmvJxxqtQdygM_AYStxRzA 
> 
> I'm also going to try to do longer chapters but for this weekly schedule I made for myself which might be difficult as university will be kicking my ass soon.

The cab drive to the next venue was probably one of the most dangerous things Brienne has gotten herself into. Not only was the cab driver speeding but they also ran so many red lights and almost hit six cars until they arrived at the venue. Margaery got so angry that Sansa and Brienne had to pry her out of the cab because she was arguing about being over charged. Eventually the cab driver left terrified because Margaery threatened to throw her heels through his head.

Arriving at the _Sand Snakes, _had to be the best surprise Brienne got this evening. It was the first gay bar she ever went to but had quickly become the girls’ favorite. Not to mention it was a safe place for Renly and Loras to be affectionate with each other and not be ridiculed or nearly beaten by some homophobic patrons. The exterior was an old townhouse at the corner of the block and extended out from one side was a patio area with a tall wooden fence surrounding it. Inside the bar was divided into two sections: a bar area at the back and a runway stage with a dance floor in the middle that was partially surrounded by booths. Colorful strobe lights flashed to the tempo of Hayley Kiyoko’s “Curious” as they maneuvered through the crowd looking for Loras and Renly.

“Marge! Over here!” Loras’ voiced pierced through the crowd mumbling. Margaery spotted her brother and waved while guiding the three of them to the booth where he was sitting. He stepped out and gave each of the girls hugs them shuffling them into the booth. A tall man with black hair came around wearing nothing but a tight tank top and _very _short shorts dropping off shots for the group.

“Thank you, Oberyn.” Loras said. Oberyn gave him a wink and retreated back to the bar.

“Ooooh what was that all about?” teased Margaery.

“That was nothing,” Loras snorted “Oberyn just helped Renly and I with a few things.”

“Where is Renly anyways? I thought he was meeting us here.” Brienne voiced her concerned thoughts.

“Still trying to go after my man, are we Brienne?” teased Loras.

“I didn’t know okay!” Brienne laughed and blushed as she remembered how Renly was one of the only guys who was nice to her in college days and wasn’t making a joke of it. They were in the same biology course taught by Professor Samwell Tarly. When Brienne saw him, she instantly noticed his charisma and how he interacted with everyone around him. While preparing for a dissection, Renly’s lab partner got fed up with him being so squeamish he abandoned Renly. She eventually stepped in and became his lab partner. Renly was horribly unfocused and relied heavily on Brienne to pass the course; spending a lot of alone time together and eventually led Brienne to develop an attraction towards Renly.

One night during her third year, Brienne and Renly sat with their feet dipped into the pool during a house party. Both of them had very important news to tell the other and decided this was the best moment to confess. Brienne poured her heart into her confession and Renly just stared at her in silence. The next words were from Renly who revealed he was gay and that he found a wonderful boyfriend the he wanted to introduce her to. She sat there, turning the brightest shade of red imaginable, hiding her face in her hands. The following day she met Loras. While she was still jealous (and heartbroken), she supported the both of them.

“Honey everybody knew. But it’s okay, I forgive you. You did marry us. Now Cheers Darlings!” Loras exclaimed as she passed around the jelly shots.

After she drank Brienne persisted. “Thank you Loras, but seriously, where’s Renly?”

Suddenly the lights faded to black and a crowd of people started to shuffle towards the runway stage. “Oh, come on guys its starting!” Sansa coughed out practically pushing everyone out of the booth. Coming on to the stage and into the spotlight was a marvelous drag queen named Lady Scallion.

“Hello! Hello! How’s everyone doing tonight?” Lady Scallion hollered. The crowd roared with cheers.

She continued. “We have a special performance for you tonight. Now I’ve had the pleasure of knowing this magnificent human being for only a few months. Their passion, commitment and hard work to get ready for tonight has been exceptional journey to be a part of. She is here! She is now! And She is ready to perform for you all for the first time ever!” Cheers erupted from the bar as Brienne still tried to scan the floor for Renly.

“Please let me introduce to you my newest drag daughter, Prisma Storm!” A spotlight shined on the glitter curtain behind Lady Scallion and out came Prisma Storm, a drag queen wearing black over-the-knee latex heels, a short silver dress with a coat that looked like storm clouds and a crown that looked like deer antlers with little lighting bolts on it. As Prisma walked closer to where the group was standing, she started to seem very familiar.

_Is that- No it can’t be. _Brienne thought.

Lady Scallion and Prisma Storm hugged each other before Lady spoke again. “Break a leg my darling and remember people, don’t forget to tip your queens!” Lady Scallion stepped off the stage as Prisma Storm took centre stage getting ready to start her performance.

As the crowd mumbled, Brienne looked at Loras and asked to finally settle her curiosity. “Is that Renly up there?” Loras didn’t say anything but gave her a confirming smile as Prisma (Renly) started to perform.

Whitney Houston’s “I Wanna Dance with Somebody” started and instantly the crowd cheered. She was glowing with the energy of a firecracker. Brienne couldn’t believe how good she was! Prisma was doing moves she never thought was possible: death drop after death drop, hanging and performing only on the poles without touching the ground once, and flips in heels! No other drag queen has been tipped this much since Brienne and her friends started going. She was captured by her presence. Most importantly, Brienne was so happy to see her best friend live their best life unapologetically and feeling the love of the crowd. Towards the end of the show Prisma got a mic from Lady Scallion ready to announce her final song.

“For my last song I dedicate this to my best friend as it is her birthday tonight.” Brienne felt her heart melt as she heard this. “She has been with me for more than half a decade, loved me for who I am, and married me to my wonderful partner. This one’s for you my wonderful Brienne.” Awes and cheers erupted from the crowd with Margaery and Sansa hugging her while Loras squeezed her hand and mouthed the words “thank you, we love you”.

The music starts to play, and Brienne already starts to feel like crying hysterically. Celine Dion’s “Because You Loved Me” played and the entire crowd swayed with their phone flashlights on. When the chorus started, she looked directly at Prisma who looked directly at Brienne while lip syncing.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

Brienne felt her chest tighten. Trying to hold back the tears, she looked at her friends who were already wrecks crying waterfalls.

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

Brienne waved her hand full of tips in front of Prisma and she held her hand as she sang the rest of the chorus.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am because you loved me_

She felt a single tear go down her cheek. _Fuck_ she thought. The tears kept flowing and there was no stopping anytime soon. Prisma took the cash, blew a kiss then continued to perform. After the key change in the song, there was not a dry eye in the bar. When the performance was over, Prisma took her final bow and disappeared into the glitter curtains.

The gang of four waited at the side of the stage for Renly to come out. They were finishing taking some pictures with the other queens who performed when Renly came out as Prisma and of course Loras runs to him first as give him a long hug and a quick kiss on the lips. Sansa and Margaery followed by giving him hugs and smiles. When Renly and Brienne locked eyes, there was no denying the thankful emotions the both of them were feeling. They ran into each other’s arms and Brienne picked him up and hugged him tightly, trying not to burst into tears again.

She broke the embrace, looking at Renly saying, “Thank you so much.” Then to the rest of her friends “Thank you all so much! This—I—I’m truly at a lost for words” Brienne squeaked out as she tried to catch her breath. “This has been the best birthday I’ve had in a while. Just know, I am so thankful and blessed to have all of you in my life.” All of her friends awed and surrounded her with hugs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two in the morning when the three girls got back to their apartment. Brienne insisted she was not hammered and tried to unlock the door with her drivers’ license. Finally, when they got the apartment door open, Brienne raided the fridge and took two bottles of water and a box of left-over kung pao chicken. Mumbling goodnight to her roommates, she rushed to her room and slammed the door shut. She sat at the edge of her bed, kicked off her shoes, messily scarfed down the kung pao and water then exhaustedly crashed into a deep slumber with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know:  
Lady Scallion is Davos "The Onion Knight" Seaworth. Onions and Scallions are similar vegetables
> 
> Prisma Storm came from two things  
1\. Prisma is Prism with an "a" added and Prisms show a rainbow. A call back to the Rainbow Guard  
2\. Storm because Storm's end
> 
> And yes, Brienne is an ordained minister.


	4. Beware of Pedestrians on Bicycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne has a rough morning and races against the clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about 25 chapters for this fic but it's not set in stone. Everytime I upload a chapter I start working on the next. The uploads might become sparcer because of uni priorities but I've been consistent so far and I hope to keep that up. Thanks for reading and leaving kudos!

Brienne woke to the sound of her alarm clock around 6:30am, although it sounded more like air horns being blown right in her ears. She took the pillow that she was hugging and pushed it against her head; trying to mute the sound of her alarm.

“Hnghh…” groaned from her fatigued body on the bed as she threw her pillow at the noise, knocking the alarm clock off the nightstand and breaking it. Usually, she would be up for a run, but the alcohol was hitting her harder than usual. Work wasn’t for another three hours and she was in no shape to run. Instead Brienne decided to catch up on some much-needed sleep.

The sun was bright and glaring through the window over Brienne’s face causing her to toss and turn to escape it. When she realized there was no escaping it, Brienne finally got up from her bed and started to clean the mess that was her room. Firstly, throwing her shoes and bag into her closet and chucking the aftermath of her drunk feast in the garbage. Afterwards, she decided to make her bed, picking up the pillow that was thrown at her alarm clock which was covered in smudged eyeshadow, lipstick stains and mascara crumbles mixed with foundation. Evidently her alarm clock was also broken once it fell from the nightstand.

_Shit not again. Oh well might as well buy a new one._ She thought, making a mental note to pick up one from Davos’ shop.

Finishing up, she went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Her mouth was drier than the Red Waste, her head pounding like she was hit with a brick, her face was still covered in the makeup she wore last night with bloodshot eyes, and she was still wearing Margaery’s dress. On the counter was a small note with a half open box of headache medicine beside it.

_Don’t worry, we saved some for you. Drink up and stay hydrated _ _❤_ _ \- the best roommates ever_

She smiled at the note and popped two tablets, washing it down with the remainder of her water. Brienne returned to her room in search for her phone finding it under her bed. Opening her screen, she was horrified to what she found:

_6 missed calls, 3 new messages._ All from Missandei. She dialed to play the messages.

_Message 1: Hey Brienne, It’s Missandei from work. Hope you had a good birthday yesterday. Anyways Catelyn is holding a meeting at ten and she wants everyone there for the newest project. See you!_

_Message 2: Hey it’s Missandei again. Meeting’s in an hour and you’re still not here. Where are you?_

_Message 3: Brienne! The meeting’s about to start and Catelyn looks more pissed than usual. WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!_

“Fuck,” Brienne swore frantically. “This cannot be happening right now.” She ended and deleted the messages and checked the time on her phone. 10:05am. “Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit…” she continued to swear as she quickly zipped off Margaery’s dress and rushed into her bathroom. She scrubbed her face and removed all the residue from last night’s makeup. There was no time for her to shower so she grabbed a wash cloth from the drawer next to the sink, soaked it in water and rubbed the bar of soap into it to clean her body. She brushed her teeth with a fury then rushed to her closet, throwing on a pair of trousers and a plain white top with flats. She didn’t bother with a bra; her shirt was loose enough, and her breasts were small enough for it not to be a problem. Running past the mirror she stopped and backtracked, slicking her hair to the side and took out her vanilla lip balm, applying it to her dry lips. She shoved some papers into her bag, threw on her jacket, grabbed her phone and rushed out the door.

Brienne ran down six flights of stairs before standing on the street in front of her apartment building. Whistling very loudly, she hailed a cab and got in it. “Stark Corp., please. And make it quick.” She asked the cab driver. The cab squeaked as it merged into the busy street. She checked the time on her watch. 10:20am. She was only two blocks from the building when the cab started to slow down and when she looked up, she saw the train track lights flashing. At this rate it was going to be another 20 if she stayed in the cab and she was going to miss the entire meeting.

“Sir, thanks for the ride but I think I can run the rest.” She said frantically as she threw her payment at him and exited the cab. Maneuvering her way threw the traffic she sprinted towards the bars that haven’t completely lowered. A man tried to block her way saying that she needed to wait for the train to safely cross, but she’d rather die than feel Catelyn’s wrath and loser her job. Brienne ran at him with full force and jumped over him like a hurdle, making it just in time before the bars were fully down. She did a mini celebration as that man was probably taller than the usual hurdle in her college track days and continued to run to the building. Seeing the building in close distance, her adrenaline kicked in and sprinted towards the building. Upon her arrival, a man with golden hair and a large bag on a bicycle turned a corner and collided with her, knocking both of them to the ground.

“Watch where you’re going sir! I could’ve scarred my face” the man shouted nursing his side.

“You’re the one cycling! You could’ve easily swerved around me!” She protested as she got up and dusted her clothes. Looking down at him she saw his golden hair pushed away from his face revealing an older good-looking man. He wore a wool pullover An Adonis in the flesh living amongst the humans. She felt a flush coming, so she quickly looked away and tried to massage the pain in her neck.

He looked up at the beast of a woman in front of him. Almost looking like the skyscrapers in front of them. Eyes bluer than the skies above and lips plump and rosy. He breathed in and smelled the faint vanilla mixed with her own natural musk. Her face was red and glistening in sweat. Her jacket opened slightly, revealing that her shirt was sticking to her body as her nipples were pointing out.

_Seven Hells, you could see the silhouette of them through her shirt._ He thought.

“Oh, you’re a woman? I could’ve sworn I ran into a beast with the sounds you made.” He teased. “And for your information wench, it was clear before you came furiously stomping in front of me.”

Brienne huffed as she looked at him with disgust._ Wench? _She thought. _What year_ _is he living in?_ “Whatever I don’t have time for this. I’m already late for a meeting. Can you stand up?” she questioned.

“No, I just love the concrete road that much.” He responded while holding his abs in the foetal position. His playful sarcastic tone rubbed her the wrong way, but Brienne knew she couldn’t leave him like this. She looked down at the man and then at her watch. 10:45am. She put his arm around her neck and grunted as she picked him up.

“What are you doing?” the man asked confused

“Helping you.” She said looking at him sternly continuing inside while carrying him princess style into the office building. She went up to reception where Loras was finishing up a call.

“Brienne! What happened? Who is that fine man you’re carrying? You should be in that meeting with Catelyn and the others.” Loras asked in a panic as he rushed to assist her with the man.

“It’s a been a long morning and frankly, I don’t have anytime to explain.” She answered as she lowered the injured man onto an ottoman. “Call a medic and have him checked. I need to get to the meeting but text me when he’s been taken care of.”

“Wait,” the man called out to her before she could leave. “…your neck and ankle…”

Brienne knew her neck was sore, but she neglected her ankle. There was a fresh cut but it wasn’t deep enough to cause anything serious. “Just some minor things. Nothing a little ice and bandages can’t fix.” She tried to reassure them both, but they weren’t buying it. She wiped away the blood from her cut with a tissue. The bleeding wasn’t too much and after a few more swipes, it stopped bleeding.

“See? You don’t have worry about me.” She restates. “Update me later okay?” she directs at Loras as she turns and heads towards the elevator. The doors open, she walks in and presses the 12th floor. She looked over at the man and Loras feeling conflicted. She hoped he didn’t have any serious injuries. The man at her and their eyes locked. His expression looked like a mix of pain and deep thought. Something felt familiar about him and her curiosity was taking over. She felt her feet move on her own, taking a step toward the elevator doors, when they suddenly closed, and Brienne snapped back to reality.

Reaching the 12th floor, Brienne rushed out of the elevator and headed straight to the boardroom. Maneuvering through the desks she spotted the meeting in the distance. As she got closer to the room, she could see Catelyn speaking very adamantly about something to the group of writers and Missandei checking her watch with worry. Brienne took a deep breath, praying to the seven that this doesn’t go as bad as she assumed, and opened the door. The door squeaked and everyone directed their eyes to noise and watched Brienne with blank stares. Missandei looked relieved for a moment but changed to worried when Catelyn stopped talking and addressed Brienne standing in the doorway.

“Ah Miss Tarth, so glad you could finally join us.” Catelyn’s eyes were cold daggers towards her. “You know tardiness is not trait encouraged amongst my employees.”

“Yes, but you see, I have a good explana-.” Brienne muttered nervously.

“I’m sure you do,” Catelyn sternly cut her off, “but unfortunately, we do not have time for that. Meeting Adjourned. Everyone back to work.”

People started to shuffle out of the boardroom slowly, moving Brienne out of the way and into the workspace.

“That wasn’t as bad hey?” Missandei caught up to Brienne and pulled her aside. “Where were you? Did you get my messages?”

“Yeah I did. Thanks, by the way.” Brienne’s heart rate started to lower to a steady rhythm. “I’ve been through a lot this morning.”

Brienne half heartily chuckled with Missandei when Catelyn walked by.

“Miss Tarth, I would like a word with you in my office.” Catelyn stated without looking in her direction. “You can catch up with Missandei on your own time.”

Catelyn walked off and headed towards her office. Brienne and Missandei looked at each other with worry. Missandei mouthed “good luck” and went back to her desk. Brienne gulped and followed Catelyn to her office. Her entire office was lit up with natural light from the window. The walls and door were glass with matte glass dire wolf designs. Catelyn’s assistant opened the door for the both of them.

“That will be all. Close the door on your way out.” Catelyn instructed as her assistant closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so our two characters meet... briefly.  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm thinking of doing some Jaime POV soon.
> 
> If you want to listen to the playlist that inspired this , go to chapter 3 for the link.


	5. The Lion Sleeps Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that took place before and after Jaime bumped into Brienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Drug Use warning! Honestly I have no idea why i included this, maybe it was the allergy medicine pumping through my veins. Don't misuse drugs people. I'm not about that life but If you do them, just be safe about it. The part is marked with lines of asterisks so if you don't want to read it, you can skip it.  
Also this is one of my very few attempts to write something smutty so apologies in advance.
> 
> Here's the playlist again. I'm just gonna put it in the beginning notes at the start of every chapter from now on:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1mYqrt3OqvV36YZH4l1QHo?si=7h_YTv3mQ3i6rVvTC1GItA

The room was dark and cold. The only sound that was heard was the hum of the air conditioner through the vents. The impenetrable Lannister red curtains blocked out the sunlight from his enormous windows. The room smelled faintly of aftershave, mint and alcohol. Laid on the bed was Jaime with his luscious, gold locks and a woman with long, black hair. She looked young but old enough for sure. She was asleep with her face towards the back of his head, hugging him while wearing one of his shirts. He was stripped down to his boxers and took up most of the blanket by encasing most of his body in it like a burrito. Jaime was already half- awake thinking about how he ended up here.

*****************************************************************************

Most of his nights, Jaime would walk into any place, find a woman to relieve his stress, go to an inn of some sorts then sneak out before they woke, making sure to pay for the night and a ride home. A routine he kept after failing several job interviews. It made him feel better for a time. Sex was an easy way to forget the numbness he felt everyday. This woman was different though. He wasn’t looking for anything but a quick drink that night and went to a random spot farther away than usual. It looked run down but was packed with more people than any of his usual spots. He took his place at the bar as she walked passed him; staring with a sexual ferocity. She wore a long flowy skirt that sat just above her hip bones with a high slit and a scarf that wrapped around her breasts. She let the music take her as she belly-danced in the middle of the floor continuing to keep eye contact with him. His stomach stirred as his mind was trying to keep his cock in his pants.

_No, I shouldn’t _he thought. _I can’t keep doing this_.

But he can and he did. She walked towards him with a wicked grin and started a casual conversation. He didn’t anything of it until she whispered into his ear.

“I can help you forget if you want.” she offered seductively. His eyes widened with curiosity.

“How did you—” he started to speak as she moved towards him, taking his hand and gently rubbing it on her now exposed thigh. “Just for tonight. Maybe tomorrow and the days after if you’d like that.” She guided his hand along her body. His cock was hardening at just the sensation of her touch. She escorted him into a dark hallway behind beaded curtains. Their lips crashed into each others’. The kiss was hard and carnal; sending vibrations all over his body.

_“Yes.”_ He breathed out as he kept kissing her. “_Help me forget.”_

She smiled and brought out a small plastic bag and popped out two tablets of ecstasy. Her brown eyes stared right into his soul to confirm he wanted this too. Jaime never did anything like this except for smoking weed in college and if anything, he was relaxed during that time. He opened his mouth as she placed one tablet on his tongue and one in her mouth. They swallowed together and continued to make out. He grabbed her breast, massaging it as her hand rubbed his cock over his pants. When the drugs started to kick in, every sensation felt amplified by a thousand. He needed to be inside her. _Closer. I need her closer. _He thought. How they eventually got to his residence was a blur, but as soon as they reached his bed it was pure heroin.

She laid there bare, as the day she was born, her legs spread and Jaime standing in between removing his clothing down to his boxer briefs. He kissed her inner thighs lightly, inching closer and closer to her sex. Her winces made his cock stiff. _Forget._ His thoughts echoed. In an instant he was on her cunt licking it with hunger. Her moans growing louder as his tongue lapped her clit. Her cunt throbbed and was getting wetter with every lick of Jaime’s tongue. He inserted a finger in her folds that sent her into a frenzy. She wanted to be overwhelmed with this sensation, moving with Jaime as he fucked her with his fingers and mouth. He inserted two more fingers. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers signaling she was close, and he increased speed. His finger curled inside her, hitting a spot that made her cry out as she orgasmed. When he removed his fingers from her cunt, he brought it up to her lips and she sucked her juices off of them before tasting her on his mouth. _Forget_ ringed in his head again. He put on a condom and lined up his cock at her entrance. He teased her by rubbing the head of his cock against her folds, spreading her juices. In the moment, he allowed himself to forget his failures and thrust into her. She gasped and felt him moving slowly at first then picking up the pace with every thrust. Pure lust was all Jaime was feeling as they moved together and felt her walls tighten around him. Her breathing quicken as his pumps were getting harder and faster. He swelled within her. She moaned and he grunted as he thrusts a few more times before he came. She made sure he forgot his worries that night.

*****************************************************************************

His phone on the night stand began to light up and vibrate in a pattern.

_Buzz buzz. Buzz buzz. _Jaime groaned slightly as he rubbed his eyes and adjusted his vision. _Buzz buzz. Buzz buzz._ His brother Tyrion was calling which would never happen especially if he had a woman over in case he was up for another round in the morning. No, Tyrion knew to contact Jaime via text whenever he had a woman over.

_What could be so urgent that he needed to call me?_ He thought. Jaime gently grabbed the woman’s arm that was hugging him, lifted it and slipped a pillow to replace his body. She moved for a second. Jaime stood there still as to not wake her then tip-toed his way out of his bedroom and into his kitchen to answer Tyrion’s call.

“To what do I owe the pleasure dear brother?” Jaime slyly smiled as he answered his phone.

“Jaime, do you realize what time it is?” Tyrion’s pissed tone was clear through the phone.

“I believe it’s the time to end this call. You know better than to call me the morning after I’ve fucked.” Jaime retorted. “If it’s nothing seriously important, I’d love to go bad for a morning round.”

“Need I remind you that ever since you escaped the company to follow your dreams it has left me stuck between father and our _beloved_ sister.” Tyrion answered back. “The least you can do is not bum around in _my_ apartment and actually find some work.”

Jaime made silent mocking expressions while his brother spoke; barely listening to the stacked argument his brother was making. Joanna and Tywin, Jaime and Tyrion’s parents, had met through their fathers during one of the many functions Tywin’s father would hold for the company. They were arranged together and eventually married. Jaime was the first born followed by his twin Cersei shortly after. Joanna worked mostly from home writing novels while Tywin took over the company after his father’s passing. A few years after Tywin’s father died, Joanna bore another son named Tyrion who was a dwarf. Cersei had trouble accepting “that thing” as her brother but Jaime made up for her cruel words with his affection. 

“I was already on my way out considering how much everyone there hates me and how father “trusts” me with actual company business.” Jaime spat with a snarky tone. “He will always think I am the stupidest Lannister.” His tone switched and said proudly. “I am actively seeking work. I told you I have that meeting with the head of a travel magazine and once that’s sealed, I’ll be off your hands in no time. A Lannister always pays their debts.”

Jaime could sense Tyrion rolling his eyes through the phone at the sound of their common family saying. “Ah yes, the meeting _I _had set up for you.” He countered. “Do you remember what day and time that meeting is?”

“Of course, I do!” Jaime was insulted that Tyrion thought of him as _that_ undisciplined. “It’s on my refrigerator.” He walked over to it and found the note with the details on it. “It’s says here it’s on Friday at 11:30am.” He stated.

Tyrion sighed, “Jaime, today’s Friday.”

Jaime’s face was confused. “No, it’s not. It’s Thursday.”

“No, it’s Friday.” Tyrion concurred.

“It’s Thursday!” Jaime yelled stubbornly then quickly quieted down when he remembered he wasn’t alone. Jaime put Tyrion on speaker as he checked his phone. Panic set in as he realized Tyrion was right. The time read 10:30am. It was no use in getting a car now because traffic was already chaos.

“Shit, you were right.” Jaime said hurriedly. “I’ll be there in time I promise.” He ended the call with Tyrion and got ready for his meeting. He was shuffling his things together. He didn’t have many clean clothes, so he sported a wool pullover and the last clean pair of business casual pants. As he was fixing his hair in the mirror, arms hugged him from behind.

“Come back to bed” she said in a sultry tone. “Let’s forget together again.”

Jaime released himself from her grasped and turned to face her. She was draped in just the blanket. Jaime had no time for this.

“Look, uh miss…” Jaime wandering off because he never got her name.

“Taena” she said. _Foreign_ was his afterthought.

“Yes, Taena. Well I have an important meeting to get to so,” Jaime said while shuffling in his pockets for cash. “Here’s money for the ride home.” He handed her as he walked into the living space. “You can use the bathroom in my room to clean yourself up.”

Taena, unwilling to give up reached for his wrist. “Do you want to continue this?” she said as she dropped the blanket revealing her naked body. “We can do this casually. I’m not looking for anything serious.” Taena started to walk to him, dancing her fingers up his arm. Jaime wasn’t looking for anything right now but a chance to get to that meeting.

“When I want you, I’ll find you.” He convinced her to let him leave with a promise and with that he was out the door with his portfolio in his bag. He was 10 mins away by walking but chose to bike which would give him some time to think of things to say. He cycled through traffic and was only a corner turn away from Stark Corp. When he turned the corner there was a clear spot where he could leave his bicycle. As he pedalled faster, a figure stepped in trajectory. He was going too fast and couldn’t swerved so he collided with the person. The handlebars of his bike stabbing hard into his abdomen.

“Watch where you’re going sir! I could’ve scarred my face” Jaime shouted nursing his side.

“You’re the one cycling! You could’ve easily swerved around me!” The man protested as he got up and dusted his clothes. Looking up her realized he was talking to a woman. The beast of a woman in front of him. Almost looking like the skyscrapers in front of them.

_God her legs are so long._ He thought.

Eyes bluer than the skies above and lips plump and rosy. Her hair was significantly blonder than his almost looking white as the sun shined on her. He breathed in and smelled the faint vanilla mixed with her own natural musk. Her face was red and glistening in sweat. Her jacket opened slightly, revealing that her shirt was sticking to her body as her nipples were pointing out.

_Seven Hells, you could see the silhouette of them through her shirt._ He thought.

“Oh, you’re a woman? I could’ve sworn I ran into a beast with the sounds you made.” He teased. “And for your information wench, it was clear before you came furiously stomping in front of me.”

The woman huffed as she looked at him with disgust. “Whatever I don’t have time for this. I’m already late for a meeting. Can you stand up?” she questioned.

“No, I just love the concrete road that much.” He responded while holding his abs in the foetal position. His playful sarcastic tone rubbed her the wrong way, but with the few minutes he had with her, he loved to rile her up. Jaime thought he was seeing things when she put his arm around her neck and grunted as she picked him up.

“What are you doing?” he asked confused

“Helping you.” She said looking at him sternly continuing inside while carrying him princess style into the office building. She went up to reception where a blonde young man with curls was finishing up a call.

“Brienne! What happened? Who is that fine man you’re carrying? You should be in that meeting with Catelyn and the others.” The blonde asked in a panic as he rushed to assist her with the man. _Brienne. Interesting. _Jaime kept a mental note of her name.

“It’s a been a long morning and frankly, I don’t have anytime to explain.” She answered as she lowered the injured man onto an ottoman. “Call a medic and have him checked. I need to get to the meeting but text me when he’s been taken care of.”

“Wait,” he called out to her before she could leave. “…your neck and ankle…”

There was a fresh cut, but it wasn’t deep enough to cause anything serious. “Just some minor things. Nothing a little ice and bandages can’t fix.” She tried to reassure them both, but they weren’t buying it. She wiped away the blood from her cut with a tissue. The bleeding wasn’t too much and after a few more swipes, it stopped bleeding.

“See? You don’t have worry about me.” She restates. “Update me later okay?” she directs at the blonde as she turns and heads towards the elevator. The doors open, she walks in and presses the 12th floor. He looks at her in awe as she stands in elevator waiting.

_Stupid wench, why can’t you receive help_. He thought. _You helped a wretched man like me before yourself? Just who are you? Those injuries may be minor, but they will hurt more if left untreated_.

He eyes locked. He could see the concern in her eyes, but he couldn’t call out to her. Something felt familiar about her. He felt the urge to call her name opening his mouth, but just as he was about to the elevator doors closed. Jaime was still entranced and only heard mumbles until the blonde man shook him vigorously catching his attention.

“SIR! CAN YOU HEAR ME!” The blonde man yelled into his ear.

“Yes!” Jaime shouted annoyed. He calmed down, “Sorry…” fetching for his name.

“Loras” the blonde said. _Tyrell. _Jaime thought._ I knew he looked familiar. He’s got Olenna’s eyes and smirk._

“Sorry, Loras. I was just in deep thought. What were you saying?” He purposely tried to charm Loras.

“I called the medic. They said they’ll be here soon. Is there anyone you’d want to call to inform?” Loras asked trying to act unphased from his charm.

“Yes, thank you.” Jaime said as Loras handed the phone to him. Jaime called punched Tyrion’s number and waited.

“Brother, did you make it?” Tyrion asked.

“Yes, I did.” Jaime felt relieved when he spoke. “But you see I’m in quite a situation right now.” Jaime explained to Tyrion what happened when he arrived, and Tyrion started to laugh.

“It’s not funny!” Jaime whined.

“I’m sorry brother but it is.” Tyrion chuckled. “That sounds like a scene in those rom-coms you watch and cry to in your room.”

Loras raised his eyebrows and Jaime felt a bit embarrassed. “You need to help me! They called the public medics!”

“Why is that a bad thing?” Tyrion questioned.

“Because I took…” Jaime admitted in a whisper over the phone.

“YOU TOOK ECSTASY AND FUCKED A WOMAN IN MY APARTMENT!” Tyrion yelled through the phone.

“It was in my room! If they bring me in and test me, I will be plastered on every news outlet out there and father will have my head!” Jaime pleaded.

“God, I can’t deal with that right now. We have a big deal in the works with the Golden Company. I’ll tell The Hound to pickup Melisandre and have you fixed there so you don’t miss your meeting.” Tyrion responded.

“Thank you.” Jaime said.

“You owe me a lot and the name of the vixen you brought home.” Tyrion spat out.

Jaime rolled his eyes and smiled. “A Lannister always—"

“--pays their debts.” Tyrion finished for him and Jaime hung up and passed the phone back to Loras.

“You can cancel the medics you called. My physician is on there way here.” Jaime answered.

“Are you sure?” Loras asked confused and suspicious.

“Yes, I am sure. They just need an empty room.” Jaime said. “I promise they spill any blood on the furniture.” He tried to lighten the mood.

Loras gave him a good look up and down. “Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

“I don’t think so.” Jaime lied. They’ve met several times before at Lannister functions. “Maybe just one of those faces.”

“Fine.” Loras left it at that and called the medics off. Loras tried to pry more information from him when Melisandre walked in with her bag of equipment. Her long red hair was up in a ponytail, squeaking in her white running shoes and scrubs as she approached them.

“Jaime, are you okay?” Melisandre inquired.

“Just some bruises.” Jaime stated. He looked at Loras “Do you mind if we use that room in there?” Loras looked back and found the small room Jaime was pointing at. “That’s fine. Just don’t spill any blood.”

Jaime smiled at him and nodded in assurance. Melisandre helped Jaime into a wheelchair and wheeled him into the room. She thanked Loras, pulled the blinds down and locked the door.

“Hmmm… Jaime sounds very familiar.” Loras said aloud as he returned to do work at his desk.

It didn’t take Melisandre long to fix Jaime. In 10 mins he was almost walking normally without any pain. He didn’t understand whatever Essos magic she possessed but after today, he understood why Tyrion requested to only be treated by her.

“Thank you, Melisandre.” Jaime said as he shook her hand. “May I ask a favour?”

“You are very welcome and yes, Tyrion said to help you with injuries.” She said stoically. Jaime whispered to her his request and she nodded. They exited the room together as Loras watched him. Melisandre crossed the room to the café in the building and bought herself a muffin and coffee as Jaime walked and pressed the elevator button. He looked back, caught Loras staring and waved at him. When the elevator doors opened, Jaime pressed the 12th floor button and made the doors close immediately after he got in. Loras’ suspicions grew as he looked over at Melisandre and wondered why she was still there when she already helped Jaime. He decided to leave it. There was too much thinking going on and it hurt. He dropped his curiosity for now and continued back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Update: I know I said I was going to be updating weekly but my university schedule is like hell and I want to perform well this year. So I'll still try to get the chapters up when I can. I'm not going on a hiatus but the chapters will be more delayed then usual as the year progresses.
> 
> TBC------->


	6. A Dying Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn and Brienne discuss Brienne's position at work. Brienne runs into an interesting woman while buying lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I hope you like the chapter, I had a bit of writer's block writing this. 
> 
> Here's the playlist again for those who want to listen the inspiration:  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1mYqrt3OqvV36YZH4l1QHo?si=noUU0ssZS0SFqvBjDu-yww

Brienne sat silently across from Catelyn in her office. Her heart racing as that minute hand of the clock ticked every second. Catelyn shuffled some papers on her desk then addressed Brienne.

“Do you know why I requested to have this meeting Ms. Tarth?” Catelyn questioned.

“If it’s about missing the meeting this morning, I can assure you it will not happen again.” Brienne said apologetically.

“I know what happened Brienne.” Catelyn reassured by dropping formalities. “Sansa informed me of your celebration last night during our weekly family breakfast this morning.”

Brienne let out a soft sigh of relief. Ever since she met Sansa during her second year, she became good friends with her and her family; attending functions and breakfast outings, going on trips with them and staying with them during holiday break. It was a different feeling being surrounded by the Starks. Brienne never had siblings or many childhood friends who would stop by her house. She was somewhat envious of people with big families; being an only child her entire life with only one parent was rather lonesome, but her father Sewlyn made sure she felt just as loved.

Catelyn continued playfully; “I’d also like to thank you for keeping her drinking to a minimum. For once she didn’t show up to breakfast in a cranky mood. That Tyrell girl has too much influence over her.”

Brienne couldn’t help but chuckle and smirk a little. If only Catelyn knew how much influence Sansa had over Margaery, especially when it came to consuming alcohol. Brienne straightened up in her chair, cleared her throat and asked, “Why _did _you call me into your Office, Ms. Stark?”

Catelyn’s playful expression toned down to her professional business look. “I’ve called you in here to discuss your recent articles.” Catelyn shuffled the folder on the right corner of her desk to pull out her last three articles. “Let me preface this by saying that the work you’re doing for the magazine has been exceptional these last three years and you shouldn’t be discouraged from what I’m about to say.”

Brienne felt her chest tightening. The anxiousness of not knowing what to expect from Catelyn was killing her. _Am I being transferred to a different department? Will I be demoted? AM I BEING FIRED?!? _She stilled and listened intently.

Catelyn said objectively; “After reviewing and comparing your recent articles to the ones you first wrote, I’ve noticed a few new details. For starters, your writing has improved, and layouts of your articles are more organized. The articles in their entirety is an upgraded version of your first ones.”

“Thank you, but the improvements wouldn’t have appeared without you’re mentoring, Ms. Stark.” Brienne replied.

“You’re too hard on yourself Ms. Tarth. Take pride in your self improvements.” Catelyn said. Brienne softly smiled. “Now the reason I’m saying this is because of these recent articles.” Catelyn displayed them in front of Brienne. “What similarities do you notice when looking at these articles?” she questioned Brienne.

Brienne stared hard and long at her previous works. “The layout is the same.” She answered.

“Precisely, the layout is the same and the articles all follow the exact same format. All of these articles talk about the same things: geographical area, history, and interviews with the land owners. To be concise, there is a lack of variety, enthusiasm and passion in the works. Nothing special that entices the reader to visit these places; which was evident in your early articles and why I hired you in the first place.” Catelyn explained.

Reaching for her first article and her most recent one on Catelyn’s desk, she re-read both of them. The first one she ever wrote for the magazine was on the capital, King’s Landing. She had just moved to the city from Evenfall Hall three months ago. They differed in so many ways. The fast-paced hustle and bustle of people from newspaper stands to corporate office workers. The foods you’ll find at every corner that represented the kinds of people living there. The streets winding together leading to different squares.

_It’s a cluster of everything happening at once. No matter how many times a person walks King’s Landing. You’re sure to find something you didn’t see before. _Brienne read in her mind.

It wasn’t a very good line per se but it did reflect the passion she had when she first started out. They sat there in a moment of silence. Brienne’s was disappointed in herself. She knew Catelyn was right. She’d lost her fire and didn’t even notice it. She returned to her still state before Catelyn started talking but instead of hiding her anxiousness, she was hiding her sulk. “Are you firing me?” Brienne reluctantly asked.

“What? Of course not. I wouldn’t fire anyone over something so silly.” Catelyn huffed. Brienne didn’t want to call her a hypocrite right now as she remembered the Braavosi who rearranged the break room and accidentally broke Catelyn’s favourite mug leaving two days after she arrived. “All I’m saying is that you should find a way to get that spark back or I’m going to have to replace you. I know you’re capable of finding a balance and I hope you can deliver.”

“I promise I will.” Brienne replied and stood up from the chair. As she was about to open the door Catelyn stood up and called. “Wait, Ms. Tarth.”

Brienne turned around to face her boss. “Although you’re almost like a daughter to me, you’re still going to be punished. I can’t have any of my workers questioning my authority.” Catelyn clarified.

“I understand and I’ll make sure it won’t happen again.” Brienne said with pride.

“Good,” Catelyn said. “I trust that helping out Connington with his reports and refilling the copier is a sufficient enough punishment?”

Brienne nodded then exited the office. Her face instantly filled with contempt after hearing she’d have to work with Ronnet Connington. She had grown up with him and attended the same school; though not in the same class as he was a few years older than her. They had parted ways when she went to Highgarden University and he attended Griffin’s Roost College. Her father had tried to set them up as soon as Brienne was of age because he was great friends with Connington’s father. Connington gave her a rose on the one date they did have but refused to be associated with Brienne the Beauty when she bested him in a joust. He can take losing in a joust, but not to a girl of her looks. Brienne never felt anything towards Connington besides pity. That for someone with his skills needed to degrade people to make himself feel better. No matter how hard he tried to get under her skin Brienne would take it with a grain of salt.

She reached her desk where a group of her co-workers were surrounding it snickering. When they saw her approaching, they scattered like flies and sitting in her desk was none other than Connington himself. His back was facing her as he pretended to be her waking up and rushing to the meeting. When he turned around, he continued the bit while she was still there; acting as if she was a mirror and he was seeing his reflection.

“Oh my god I look hideous!” Connington mocked in a high-pitched voice. “Maybe if I put some makeup on?” He ruffled her things on her desk and reached for a red marker, putting it on like lipstick. “It’s no use!” he overexaggerated. “I will always be so freakishly ugly!” The workers chuckled at Connington’s jokes.

Brienne stood there unfazed. “Did you stop maturing after you turned eight or were born this annoying?”

“Ah there she is. Sleeping Beauty finally woke up from her beauty rest. It’s going to take more than sleep to fix _that_” Connington gestured to her entire body.

“Where’s your piece on the Eyrie?” Brienne asked.

“On my desk awaiting our lovely Ms. Stark’s editing.” Connington answered. “I was going to see if I can _convince her_ to give me some bigger stories.”

Brienne looked at him with disgust and rolled her eyes. “There’s no need to wait. Ms. Stark has tasked me with editing it and I’m sure she wouldn’t like any _convincing _from you.”

“Says you. She’s been a widow for years and is probably in need of a good fuck because she so uptight.” He scoffed. “Though, you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“I choose to be alone Connington. You just have horrible game.” Her co-workers laughed as all of them returned to their station to work. “Anyways, our private lives are not the matter here. You should be thankful she let you write on the Eyrie, your report?” she said trying to change the subject. Connington went over to his desk to grab his work and handed it to Brienne.

“Can you be quick about it this time? Unlike you, some of us have plans on Friday nights.” He demanded.

“You’ll get it when I’m finished.” Brienne slowed down her movements to a sloth’s pace. “By the way, that marker you put on your lips is permanent. Have fun with that.” He furiously rubbed his lips to wipe it off and when it didn’t, his lips weren’t the only thing red as he left pissed. Brienne continued to review Connington’s work for the next hour. Surprisingly, his work wasn’t as bad as she expected. She got up from her desk, dropped off his work with the corrections on his desk and went to the break room to meet with Missandei.

“Hey Missandei, do you think you can brief me on the meeting this morning?” Brienne asked as she filled her water bottle.

“Yeah let me just check my notes over here.” Missandei spoke as she moved to the table where her notes were sprawled out. “Ah here it is. She says the magazine has been getting less traction over the last few months and that she might have to lay off a good chunk of the company. Also, the next issue is on islands of the known world. She’s created a sort of contest for pitches this time around with the winner getting some sort of prize.”

Brienne felt somewhat relieved when she mentioned the magazine getting less traction.

_So, it wasn’t just me then._ She thought.

“Hold on, can we pitch whatever island we want?” Brienne asked.

“Yes, as long as its an island and nothing like whole continents of the known world like Essos Sothoryos.” Missandei answered as she checked her notes.

Brienne thought about her home Tarth. It’s been over seven years since she was last there. Every time she thinks of home, she remembers the sound of the sapphire waves, the smell of fields of flowers in the early morning and most importantly her father waiting for her at Evenfall Hall after biking around the island. She meant to travel home but the amount of student debt she had accumulated was where most of her paychecks were going. Her friends would offer to pay for her trip but didn’t need to owe more money than she already did. It wasn’t until this year that it was finally paid off in its entirety, but even then, she still wouldn’t have enough.

“Did she say what the prize was?” she questioned curiously.

“I didn’t write it down, but it was somewhere along the lines of having everything paid for by the airline attached to the contest.” Missandei answered.

_Home_. Brienne thought._ I can go home._

“Hmm interesting.” She commented as her stomach growled. “Sorry I didn’t eat anything before I got here.”

“It’s fine I was about to buy lunch at the café downstairs if you’d like to join me.” Missandei offered.

“I’d love to.” Brienne replied with a soft smile.

The two of them walked to the elevators as Brienne noticed a familiar blonde man run from the front desk, heading straight towards Catelyn’s office. He swiftly maneuvered through some people but still managed to tap Brienne’s shoulder gently as she was walking towards the open elevator doors.

“Sorry.” The man spoke. Brienne’s eyes widened as she recognized the man’s voice. When she looked behind her, she spotted the golden hair and toned figured that ran into her this morning.

_How was he physically fine?_ She thought. From the way they collided, he should still be sore and in pain like she was.

He spoke to Catelyn’s assistant who told him to wait seated on the side of her office as she informed Catelyn.

When the assistant returned, she spoke to him, “Jaime, Ms. Catelyn Stark will see you now,” as she guided him into her office.

_Jaime._ Brienne thought to remember his name as she stepped into the elevator.

When they reached the bottom, she waved at Loras who was still at the front desk then proceeded to the café with Missandei. They sat at the windows that looked out into the busy square while looking at their menus. Brienne ordered a bowl of mushroom soup and a club sandwich while Missandei ordered a salad with nuts and fruits. During their lunch, Brienne recounted this morning’s events to Missandei.

“Wow! Are you okay? Like do you need any medical assistance?” Missandei asked worriedly.

“I’m a little sore but the guy I ran into was worse than I was.” Brienne said as her thoughts lingered back to Jaime. “I’ll probably stop by a clinic to get checked up and then buy some medicine after.”

“You know, without the whole minor injuries thing, it sounded like a scene from a movie like _The Wedding Planner_!” Missandei commented.

Brienne chuckled as she took a spoonful of her soup. As they were finishing up paying, Missandei noticed a strange woman looking in their direction.

“Hey, I don’t want to freak you out or something but there’s a woman with long red hair staring in our direction.” Missandei whispered.

Brienne looked around for this woman, trying to be as subtle as possible, when she eventually locked eyes with the woman and averted her eyes quickly. The red-haired woman started to walk towards them.

“You know what I can’t see her HAHA,” Brienne said nervously trying to hurry Missandei to leave. “Come, let’s go back upstairs.” Brienne gently pushed Missandei in the direction of the elevators and followed her quickly fastening their pace. Before they could reach elevator, the woman stood in front of them looking at Brienne. “Hello,” the red-haired woman said. “Are you Brienne?”

_Who is this woman? How does she know my name?_

“No” Brienne lied. “You must have the wrong person.”

“But he said to look for a tall woman, sapphire eyes, very blonde hair, and mannish figure.” The woman said.

“Who are you talking ab-” Brienne tried ask as Loras stepped in.

“Why are you bothering my friend miss? Did Jaime tell you stay here to interrogate her or something?” Loras came in standing between them. _This woman knows Jaime?_ Brienne thought.

“Uhh Brienne, I’m going to go. I’ll see you upstairs.” Missandei said as she scurried and entered the elevator. Brienne nodded and watched her go.

“Well?” Loras and Brienne stared at her waiting for her to respond.

The woman sighed. “My name is Melisandre. I am Jaime’s physician. If you want to check if I have a license to practice medicine I do. I practice eastern medicine. He told me to wait for a woman with sapphire eyes, very-blonde hair, who was very tall with a mannish figure because she had injuries. I am here to attend her injuries.”

_Why is he doing this? I told him I was fine._ Brienne thought. She felt a funny feeling in her stomach when she told him of her physical description, especially about her eyes, but that feeling fled once she mentioned the mannish figure.

“I’m not letting you help me. I told him I was fine and I am.” Brienne affirmed.

“I can see that your neck is still sore and the cut on you heel will definitely scar. You probably have not noticed the bruises on your elbow and shoulder or the scrape on your upper shin.” Melisandre pointed out. Brienne felt the soreness in those places but didn’t bother to check them as they would just go away with pain medication.

“Sorry I am not going with you miss. You can tell Jaime to just watch where he’s going so this doesn’t happen again.” Brienne kept denying her help even though her neck was seriously killing her.

“How do you know of injuries that even Brienne doesn’t know about? You got X-ray vision or something?” Loras was questioning her to see if she would crack but her demeanor never changed.

“I can sense it that is all.” Melisandre responded calmly. “But as you can see with Jaime, my methods work. I will not leave until I attend to you. Jaime told me of you stubborn nature” She said while staring at Loras. Brienne still didn’t trust her, but Jaime did look perfectly fine.

“Is it painless?” Brienne asked and Loras looked at her in disbelief.

“Are you serious Brienne? You’re going to trust a random stranger with your health and well being?” Loras couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You and I both know that a visit to a physician costs an arm and a leg in King’s Landing. If I plan on going back to Tarth this year I need to save. Plus, my neck has been killing me all morning.” Brienne explained.

“I understand saving but at the potential cost of your life? You know I can always lend you money.” Loras persisted.

“I can assure you there will be no pain. If you still do not trust me, I understand. You can accompany Brienne, I will not oppose to it just do not question or interrupt my methods.” Melisandre assured.

Brienne looked at Loras, “I don’t want to owe anyone anything especially if it involves me returning to Tarth.” She turned to Melisandre and spoke. “I will accept your treatment but only if Loras is with me. Does it take long?”

“Jaime took longer because his injuries were more severe but for you, it should only take a few minutes.” Melisandre answered.

“And where will we do this treatment?” Brienne asked again.

“I trust we can use the same room I used with Jaime?” Melisandre said while looking at Loras.

He gave a nod and Melisandre spoke. “Good, if both of you can follow me.” The three of them walked over to the room. Loras unlocked it and opened the door for all of them. When he closed and locked the door, he brought the blinds down as Melisandre brought her bag up on the counter. She brought out her materials that was in jars of many sizes and two very big candles.

“Can you remove your clothes please but leave your underwear on?” Melisandre asked.

“Um, I’m not wearing a bra.” Brienne admitted.

“That’s fine, it’s not like you need it anyways.” Melisandre answered.

“Would you like me to turn around?” Loras asked.

“No, it’s fine, I trust you.” Brienne answered as she took off her clothes. Melisandre mixed together some ingredients in a bowl and told Brienne to lie down on the table. She lit both candles and placed them on either side of Brienne’s hips.

“Relax and breathe, Brienne. This will be over before you know it.” Melisandre said calmly.

Loras held her hand and squeezed it. Brienne closed her eyes and Melisandre began the treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I'm in the process of getting a new laptop. I'm also trying to stay on top of my work to make more time to write. I've also decided to switch upload days from Thursdays to Saturdays.


	7. Jaime, My Name's Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Brienne gets treated for her injuries and Loras's suspicions continue to grow, Jaime's meeting with Catelyn goes somewhere he doesn't expect. Brienne and her co-workers talk about their pitches when someone takes it too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I changed Bronn's role in this to being one of Brienne's coworkers because it seems to fit the story more. Anyways enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Here's the playlist for the story!:  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1mYqrt3OqvV36YZH4l1QHo?si=z2ZYTV0ORaGed_jmC2tGkA

Out of all the situations where Brienne would find herself conscious and almost fully naked with a man and woman, this made the most sense. All sweat from the nervousness earlier was gone and all she could feel was the air conditioning breezing lightly over her body. It sent shivers down her and her nipples hardened instinctively. She felt Melisandre’s cold touch by her most obvious injuries, examining the severity of each one. Those spots felt tender and would cause Brienne to tense up. Brienne could hear Melisandre pick up a bowl that sounded full of liquid followed by the sound of a rag being wringed out. The wet cloth was warm as Melisandre cleaned her wounds which helped Brienne loosen up a bit. After setting that bowl aside, the next sound Brienne heard was the sliding of, what she assumed was, the bowl filled with her eastern medicine paste concoction. Melisandre rubbed the mixture on her neck, shoulders, heel of her foot, elbows and upper shin then proceeded to recite a chant in a different language. Although her eyes were closed, Brienne could sense that Loras thought this woman was a basket case and proceeded to avert his eyes from her. As Melisandre continued to chant, Brienne felt her body’s soreness alleviate; almost feeling like she was floating in the air.

After a few minutes the paste started to harden and crack off her skin. Melisandre would carefully peel the pieces of paste off her wounds and rub a more viscous liquid over them. It felt like nothing she felt before; too thick to be water and too thin to be honey.

“You can open your eyes now Brienne.” Melisandre calmly spoke as she went to blow out the candles around her body.

Brienne opened her eyes carefully. The fluorescent lights were harsh even after closing her eyes for five minutes. When she sat up, she looked for the injuries on her body. The cut on her ankle was almost non-existent; the size of it was reduced to a small paper cut with no chance of scarring. The bruises on her elbows and shoulders were minimize to the size of a baby’s fingerprints while her upper skin that was scraped show no signs of peeling skin, skid marks, or pain and her neck had a full range of motion. She sat there, baffled at Melisandre’s work. Loras brought Brienne her clothes and she dressed up as he helped Melisandre pack her materials into to her bag. After dressing herself Brienne sat back on top of the table so Melisandre could take one final look over her.

“The injuries look minimal now. Did you feel any pain during or after the procedure?” Melisandre asked.

“No,” Brienne replied. “You were very kind. I feel like I’ve been reborn or generated a new skin like a snake.”

“Ew Brienne you didn’t have to word it like that.” Loras chimed in. Brienne chuckled.

“That is good. I am glad you feel better and that I was of assistance.” Melisandre kept a blank stare as she responded.

The three of them walked out of the room. Brienne was still in disbelief of Melisandre’s magic but was nevertheless thankful she said yes. Although Melisandre said Jaime was the one who sent her; she never specified if he paid for this, so Brienne reached into her pocket to pull out her wallet and handed Melisandre some money.

“Here, thank you for helping me.” Brienne said as she handed Melisandre the money.

“There is no need for payment. I told you, Jaime left me here to help you.” Melisandre responded.

_Why? _Was the only thought in Brienne’s mind.

Brienne tried again “I insist. Your work is phenomenal, and I don’t want to be indebted to you or Jaime.”

“In truth, he was indebted to you Brienne.” Melisandre spoke ominously as she picked up her bag. “He always pays his debts.” Brienne and Loras stared at her with curiosity. Melisandre gave them a knowing look and left through the revolving doors in the front and hailed for a cab.

They watched as she hopped into a cab, merging into the Kings Landing traffic never to be seen again.

Breaking the silence, Loras said “I’ve heard that saying before.”

“Oh, please Loras! With all the gold your family has, you’re never indebted to anyone.” Brienne scoffed.

“Not that one,” he said trying to sort his thoughts in his mind. “the one where he ‘always pays his debts’.”

“Everyone says that when they ask for a favour.” Brienne stated. “I think you’re reading too much into this. It’s common-say now.”

Loras knew it was a common said phrase, but it was associated more with something _or someone _specific. “Yeah you’re right. Maybe I’ll just stick to the front desking for now.” He told Brienne, hiding his true intentions so no one could deter him from finding the truth.

Brienne checked her watch. “Oh, my lunch break’s over now. I should get back before I get another Connington session personally given to me by Catelyn herself. I’ll see you later!” She spoke as she gave him a friendly hug and kiss and went on her way.

Loras waved at her as she stepped into the elevator. When the elevator doors closed and there was no else watching him, he quickly searched the saying. The search garnered over a million hits, mostly memes of karma serving other people until he stumbled on a news article.

“_Gotcha._” He smirked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaime sat outside Catelyn Stark’s office nervously twiddling his thumbs and bouncing his knees. He tried to distract himself by looking around the office, counting the rows of desks or the number of pens in her secretary’s cup to calm himself down. He noticed, as he was counting the pens, that the secretary kept taking short glances at him. He gave her a little wave. She instantly blushed and tried to hide behind her desktop.

He waits for another five minutes until her secretary comes up to him saying “Jaime, Ms. Catelyn Stark will see you now.”

He nodded, stood up and followed her as she guided him into Catelyn’s office. Catelyn sat straight up, typing at a ridiculously fast pace. Not looking at him she said, “Have a seat Jaime.” As she finished typing her last sentence. Jaime sat down as Catelyn’s secretary closed the door. The tension in the room felt more tense than anxiety ridden as Catelyn stared him down with a stern look while Jaime sat smugly in front of her.

“I want to thank you for giving me an opportunity to meet with you Mrs. Stark.” He said in a neutral tone.

“We can drop the pleasantries Kingslayer. I only agreed to this because my daughter loves your brother and I can barely tolerate him.” Catelyn spat out with disdain.

_Kingslayer. Oathbreaker. Is that all I’ll be known for?_ He thought.

Jaime’s face distorted revealing his discomfort before catching his mannerisms. “I can assure you. I’m not the man I used to be.” He replied.

“You can try to change all you want. I’ll never forgive you for what you did. To Aerys. To the kingdom. To my son. Once a criminal, always a criminal.” Catelyn reminded him.

Jaime’s eyes stood cold and heartless at the mention of Aerys Targaryen but shifts his attention to Catelyn’s son. _He’ll never walk again because of you!_ Jaime remembers her screams so vividly. Catelyn wailing and lunging after Jaime trying to make him feel her pain. He remembers shooting Brandon “Bran” Stark for a Northern Magazine. At the age of 8 he was already an avid free climber and was set to be the newest front cover for the Fall issue. They were shooting in a ravine not far from Winterfell when Jaime told Bran to climb up a few feet and hang with one hand for an action shot. The landscape was a somewhat wet from the rain but the people in town said it should be fine to climb. Jaime and some of the crew were hanging by ropes near Bran while he free climbed. Everything was going smoothly until they were coming down. Jaime had patted Bran while he was going down which caused him to place his foot on a wet, slippery patch of the ravine walls. Bran fell down six stories falling on his back against a large rock formation. They rushed him to the hospital where he remained in a coma state for six months.

Catelyn sued Jaime for what she called “attempted murder” on her son a month after the incident. The Lannisters, being the rich family that they are tried to settle it with money to no avail. When he finally woke up, Bran revealed to Catelyn what happened during the photoshoot and immediately dropped her attempted murder claim but instead used child endangerment. With Tywin’s influence, Jaime pleaded guilty and served no jail time (because this time, the Lannister money worked). Jaime was forbidden in the North for a decade but even that was appealed and instead he got two years. Jaime didn’t mind. He never liked the fucking North. Too cold for his ass.

“If you cannot forgive me, why are you having this meeting with me? Besides my brother seduc- I mean romancing your spaw- daughter.” He caught himself.

“While I do not like you or your family, I can admit you are far better than any of my resident photographers.” Catelyn stated in a scorned manner. “The next issue of this magazine needs to be perfection if we are going to garner more attention.”

Jaime sat there thinking for what seemed like forever. On one hand, he needed this job to pay back Tyrion and to prove to his father that his art was worth something. On the other hand, he’ll be working with people who hated him. He’s already gone through that with Tywin.

Jaime sighed. “It’s clear that you do not want me here and working in an environment where I am barely tolerated would be bad for both your magazine and my art.” He said. “So, if you’ll excuse me.” Jaime stood from his chair and started to head for the door. There wasn’t going to be another opportunity like this ever again, but he couldn’t just live on auto-pilot anymore.

_I’m sorry I let you down brother._ He thought about going back to the bar Taena worked at. _Maybe she’ll help me forget again. _

_My art my ass. What the fuck am I even talking about?_ Theses days nothing inspired Jaime to shoot.

Catelyn sat in her chair, biting her thumb nail before siting up straight and calling him back. “Wait.” She said.

Jaime turned around and stared at her as she spoke. “Look, I completely understand why you’re walking away, and believe me, nothing made my heart skip more than seeing that smugness wiped off your face.”

“Is this supposed to make me reconsider, because you’re doing an _absolute_ job at doing so.” Jaime responded sarcastically while heading towards the door again.

“I’m not finished.” Catelyn breathed in then let him in on the truth. “I had to lay off most of my photographers because of the low magazine sales. The only one I have left is on bereavement leave and will be back indefinitely. Your brother and I negotiated a good price. Enough for you to pay him back and enough that it won’t put my business in more jeopardy than it already is. So, if you accept, I promise to try to treat you with the same respect you showed me when you first walked in.”

Everything was there and laid out for him. All he had to do was say yes, but he couldn’t. He didn’t think he was worthy of a chance. He was never enough for his father so why would he be enough for Catelyn?

“I can’t,” he muttered. “I can’t shoot like I used to. I haven’t been inspired in ages. These photos are old and archived from years ago an-.” Making excuses for himself was easier than doing an actual task.

“Which is why the next issue will be helpful to you.” Catelyn interrupted.

Curious, he asked. “What’s the theme of next issue?”

“Islands of the known world. Although, I’m assigning you to the featured article which destination will be decided soon.” Catelyn said.

Jaime asked, “What do you mean by soon?”

“My writers get to choose an island to write on then, they must pitch the island to me, and I will decide which one will be the featured story. Their incentive is that they will travel to their chosen destination through the airline we’ve partnered with for a week.” She stated. “As for you, you will join the winner to take the pictures that will aid the story. Maybe you’ll find your muse at this mystery island.”

Catelyn’s voice started to drown out as Jaime got lost in his thoughts. An island getaway photoshoot sounded tempting. The more Jaime thought about it, the more he felt his confidence rebuilding. Tyrion believed in him and now Catelyn (to some degree) believed in him too.

“I’ll do it. I’ll shoot for the next issue under the new terms.” Jaime stated.

Catelyn felt a weight lift off her shoulders. “Excellent. I look forward to working with you, Jaime.”

He smiled a little bit when she addressed him by his actual name. “Oh, I have one more question. Do you have a dark room? I know it’s old school but I shoot in film and I need a place to develop the prints.”

“I believe there is one in the photo studio. It hasn’t been used in years, but it should be fine. I’ll have my assistant should you to the workspace to see it.” Catelyn replied.

“Thank you, that would be appreciated.” Jaime responded.

Catelyn called her assistant back in and instructed her to give Jaime a tour of the workspace; specifically showing him the photo studio so he could check the developing area. Her assistant nodded. She opened the office door and gestured Jaime out to begin the tour. When he stepped out, he heard the ugliest, cackle of a laugh bellow throughout the entire office space. His expression was in awe when across the room he sees the beast of a woman he ran into laughing at her desk with some co-workers. Her long strands pinned up to the side of her head with two bobby pins. Her cheeks were high and rosy as her laugh overpowered everyone else’s. Jaime was mesmerized by her.

Catelyn’s assistant cleared her throat to get his attention, “Jaime?” She gestured him to follow her.

Jaime turned his head in her direction and gave her a nod. He looked at Brienne one last time; his mouth curling into a warm grin before he followed the assistant for the tour.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brienne made her way back to the 12th floor feeling energized. Maybe Melisandre helped her restore the fire within her with that magical therapy. As soon as the doors opened, Brienne went straight to her desk to outline her Tarth pitch. She brought it over to Missandei to proofread.

“Well? What do you think?” asked Brienne.

“It’s good, Brienne. Like always.” Missandei replied.

“Good? That’s it? Nothing else? Here can you see a difference between my previous work and this one?” Brienne handed her an old article proposal to compare with her new one.

Missandei took a good look at both works, “Oh now I see it.”

“Really?” Brienne said with hope.

“Yeah! The font on this new one is definitely Times New Roman while on your previous one you used Calibri.” Brienne sighed and thumped her head on her desk.

Missandei turned to her saying, “Maybe you need to bounce some ideas of people. Get the juice flowing y’know?” Brienne felt very subpar. It was one thing to be in a funk but not being able to write about home stuck a chord.

_This should be easy for me. Have I strayed so far from who I was that I didn’t even notice?_

Daenerys, Jorah, and Bronn came in laughing with coffees for everyone. Missandei grabbed hers and Brienne’s, tapping Brienne’s head as she placed the coffee in front of her on her desk.

“Hey Daenerys, what are island are you doing for the pitch?” Missandei asked.

“Of course, I’m doing my ancestral home, Dragonstone.” Daenerys claimed proudly. “Growing up my nannies told me stories of how Aegon Targaryen and his sisters Rhaenys and Visenya launched a massive campaign of conquest from the island and eventually conquered all of Westeros except for Dorne, and North of the Wall. It’s been a goal of mine to go there and learn about my family history.”

“And I suppose you’ll be doing Bear Island Jorah?” asked Missandei.

“That’s the plan.” Jorah replied with a gloomy look. “I’ve been estranged from most of my family and I am hoping writing about home in a good light will interest my family into having a conversation of our “relationship”.” Brienne understood how Jorah felt to some extent. Her dad and her never had the best relationship but he was there trying his best and always being in her corner. Sewlyn would write letters to her every year for every holiday though Brienne only wrote back to inform him of her change in residence. _Maybe I’ll give him a call,_ Brienne thought.

“Ya gonna suck your father’s cock when you see him again Mormont?” Bronn bellowed then took an obnoxious sip from his coffee. “Nah, you’re too sentimental for that type of shit. Probably cry a little too.” Bronn chuckled at his own comment.

“Well what’s your bright idea then?” Brienne chimed, while hiding her slightly irritated tone in a fake cough.

“Don’t know, Just as long as it’s in Essos.” Bronn said while taking Jorah’s cheese scone out of his hand and taking a bite from it. Bronn washed it down with his coffee.

“You don’t have a specific island in mind, but the criteria you’ve made for yourself is for the island to be in Essos. Why?” asked Missandei.

“Easy. The whores in Essos are supposed to be some of the best in all the known world. Plus, there’s nothing like a good fuck after a plane ride.” Bronn declared.

Everyone groaned then crumpled up pieces of paper and threw them at him. “Hey! At least I’m honest about it.” Bronn caught a one of the crumpled papers and threw it back at them, starting a paper throwing war between everyone. Daenerys started to build paper airplanes to comb at Bronn’s paper boulders, one plane even landing in Bronn’s ear. Brienne was laughing and having fun. At work of all places and with co-workers whom she thought barely tolerated her. The door to Catelyn’s office opened and everyone rushed to clean up the area, throwing the crumpled pieces of paper in the large recycling box. Brienne was rushing into her chair so fast that when she sat down the wheels started to roll too fast causing her to fall. Luckily, she got back up, red with embarrassment and trying to contain her laughter. When the door finally closed, their entire group burst out laughing hysterically.

Around 7 pm people started to leave as the workday was finally over. Brienne was wrapping up another one of Connington’s pieces and planning to stay for another hour to work on her pitch when The Paper War crew came to her desk.

“Hey Brienne,” said Daenerys, “why don’t we call a truce to this paper war over some drinks? My treat.” Brienne looked up at her smiley face with caution.

“Is this a joke or something?” Brienne responded defensively.

“No, it’s just… we finally got to see a fun, friendly side of you and well we thought you’d want to join us for once.” Daenerys said in a nervous breath.

“Oh,” said Brienne. _They’re being serious._ This was a new development that she hadn’t expected. The Paper War was the only time she really interacted with most of her colleagues and she had to admit it, it was nice to talk to them. These people specifically, Connington was still a pompous dick and there was no way he’d start treating her nicely unless it was some joke or bet. Brienne looked at Missandei who was grinning with a big smile on her face gesturing to join the group.

“C’mon, wouldn’t you want to see these two drunks out of their minds?” Daenerys said in a cheeky tone while squishing Jorah and Bronn’s faces together. Brienne sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll go. Let me just finish up editing Connington’s last piece and I’ll meet you guys downstairs.” The four of them shot dagger eyes at her. “Ten minutes tops.” Brienne promised.

“Brienne!!!” Daenerys groaned.

“She’s coming now isn’t she?” Bronn blurted out in frustration. “Quick whining and let her fucking finish the damn thing!”

“I promise, I’ll be right down.” Brienne reassured them.

“Alright but I swear if you aren’t down there in ten or less I will get Drogon to pull you by the ear.” The Paper War crew headed to the elevators mummering about the where they’d be heading to for the night. Brienne carefully sped through Connington’s last article and placed it on his desk. She grabbed the remainder of her things at her desk then dashed for the elevator with 5 mins to spare. She pressed the button for the main floor then the door close button. She pulled out her phone to distract herself from any person who tries to speak with her after going in the elevator when a hand comes through the crack before the elevator doors close and a voice yelling “WAIT!”

The elevator doors open and standing in front of her was a familiar tall man with golden hair and green eyes.

_Jaime._ Brienne could never forget a man as handsome as him.

“Oh, it’s you.” Jaime tried to say it cooly while catching his breath. He walked in and stood beside Brienne on the left side.

_C’mon Brienne say something!_ The doors were starting to close behind him as she spat out “whatfloordoyougetoffon?”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t catch what you were saying.” Jaime looked at her with a concerned on his face.

Brienne gulped, feeling a blush starting to take over as he looked at her.” I uhhh was asking what floor do you get off on.”

Jaime smiled smugly at her then looked at the buttons. He noticed she was also going down to the main floor. “We’re both getting off together. I mean I’m getting off with you. I MEAN I’m going to the main floor as well.”

“Yeah? Okay cool cool.” The two of them stood there in silence as elevator music and noises came filled the atmosphere. _Why am I so nervous around this guy!? I should be angry at him for running into to me making me miss the entire meeting! _Brienne couldn’t blame the entire thing on bumping into Jaime because she did drink ALOT, but he did stall her.

“You seem to be feeling better now than you were this morning.” Brienne said after giving him one look over then spoke to him looking at the doors.

Jaime cocked his head in her direction. “Yeah, Loras let me call my brother who sent my personal physician over.” Jaime gave her a quick look up and down, “You seem to be doing fine too.” His mouth curled into a grin.

“Okay cut the crap, what are you doing? Brienne turned and stared straight into his eyes.

“What?” he turned to face her.

“I think you know.” Brienne pressed him.

“I truly don’t.” he looked at her with wonder.

“You didn’t have to make that woman stay for me. What is it that you want from me huh?” Brienne started to back him up against the elevator wall. “If you wanted to extort money from me, too bad! Just because I work for Catelyn Stark doesn’t mean I’m made of gold. If you wanted to make fun of me, well buddy, it DEFINITELY worked when I was humiliated by my co-workers this morning. What’s next you’re gonna kidnap me and sell my organs?” Just as she said the elevator opened on the 8th floor where two businessmen walked and stood between them. Brienne was a flustered red and Jaime couldn’t help but smile and chuckle. When the businessmen got off on the 5th floor Brienne immediately shot dagger eyes at Jaime until the doors closed. Jaime let out small laugh. “What’s so funny?” Said Brienne.

“You know you’re really cute when you’re flustered.” Jaime said smiling at her, causing Brienne to flush red even more.

“HA. Now it has gone back to making fun of how I look. Really unoriginal.” She hissed.

“I wasn’t making fun of you!” He sighed then started, “Look, you want the truth? Fine! No one has ever showed any amount of care like that and you were the first in a _very_ long time. I wanted to help you like you helped me! I’m sorry about what happened, and I will claim that it was partly my fault.” She shot daggers at him again. “Okay mostly my fault. I’m not that cranky man you met this morning but I hope you can forgive me.”

They stayed in silence the rest of the ride down. Brienne was feeling guilty for blowing up on him. She couldn’t of anything to say to him. When the doors opened, Jaime walked out of the elevator first with Brienne following not far behind. She thought hard about how her day started and compared it to how it was going to end.

_I had a shitty start to the day, but I shouldn’t have that negative energy take over my whole evening. _ She wasn’t going to leave things like this. Jaime was about to turn into the main lobby area when Brienne called out to him. “Wait! Sir!”

Jaime stopped in his tracks and turned around. “Look I said…”

“I know what you said,” Brienne cut him off. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. We both weren’t ourselves this morning. The accident WAS mostly your fault, but I forgive you, and I hope you can forgive me too.”

Jaime looked up at her and into her sapphire eyes. He could feel the warmth radiating from her stare and her face started to flush a rosy colour again.

“Let’s try this again then,” Brienne stretched out her hand. “My name’s Brienne. Nice to meet you.”

Jaime reached out and shook it. “Jaime, my name’s Jaime.” They stood there holding their gaze and shaking hands until Brienne heard Daenerys call out “Brienne!” Daenerys was gesturing for her to join them. She realized she was still holding Jaime’s hand and quickly let go feeling embarrassed.

“I should get going. My colleagues are waiting.” Brienne responded shyly.

“I won’t keep you any longer.” Jaime said with a bow. Brienne rolled her eyes. “Goodbye Brienne.” Brienne watched as he walked through the front of the doors leaving the building. He put on his helmet and got on his bicycle, pedalling down the street until he was out of her sight. After a long day at the office there was only one thing on Brienne’s mind:

_I need a drink._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I havent been updating this for a few weeks. I had my midterms and then a family emergency occurred so writing was not really something i felt like doing. I can't make any solid promises as to when the next part will come out but i'm aiming for two weeks from now :) Thank you again for reading this story <3


	8. Men piss themselves when they're drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Inspiration comes from anywhere my dear Brienne." Daenerys said as she dragged Brienne off the bar stool and onto the floor.
> 
> Jaime has a talk with Tyrion as Brienne continues to look for inspiration in her colleagues with a bit of feet stomping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to Chumbawumba's "Tubthumping". Honestly still a banger :)
> 
> Story Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1mYqrt3OqvV36YZH4l1QHo?si=2ZCSmTprQqaf0ixzMbovtA

_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Why didn’t you ask for her number you idiot?_ Jaime facepalmed during a red light. During that five-minute elevator ride Jaime couldn’t say anything he wanted. Jaime spoke a lot. Word vomiting was his specialty. If there was an award for the most loquacious person, he would win gold. Yet being alone with Brienne had rendered him speechless. Jaime thought about Brienne when he saw her in the office before Catelyn’s assistant showed him the photo studio. He mentally prepared all the cool ways he’d introduce himself. He even practiced in the photo studio after cleaning up a bit.

_Hey Brienne! Using an excited tone. No too eager._

_It’s Brienne, right? This time his tone was questionable. What are you doing Jaime? C’mon!_

_He combed his fingers through his hair this time and slowly looked up giving a smolder. Hey. This, this is the one. He winked at his reflection then rushed out of the photo studio._

Jaime was still deep in his thoughts when the cars behind him started honking.

*HONK HONK* “MOVE OUT OF THE WAY MORON!” said a very bald and very angry taxi driver.

He went back to reality and looked at the green light glaring down his face. His heart was still pumping when he rode off on his bicycle. The grin on his face bigger than the time Tyrion brought his hooker wife to Friday family dinner, much to Tywin’s dismay. His legs pedalled his bicycle through the busy city streets finally reaching his brother’s apartment building. He jumped off his bicycle and ran inside with a skip in his step. Taking the elevator to the 8th floor, Jaime hummed and danced with his bicycle all the way to Tyrion’s apartment. He uses his key and makes a grand entrance, “Brother! I’m home!” Tyrion, sitting at the dining table, watched as Jaime shuffles his bicycle into the large coat closet and hangs his helmet on the back of the closet door. He sipped his coffee as he watched his older brother awkwardly dance and hum to the refrigerator, grabbing a water bottle and taking an obnoxiously loud sip.

“You’re in a good mood. I take it the meeting went smoothly?” Tyrion questioned.

“It went great! I almost didn’t get the job.” Jaime said nonchalantly as he started to search for sandwich ingredients.

Tyrion coughed, “I’m sorry what? You almost didn’t get it? Jaime, I set everything up for you.” His tone was more concerned than angry.

“Yeah and Catelyn and I had a row during the meeting. Where’s the mayonnaise?” Jaime’s stomach was growling.

Tyrion sighed. “Look getting you that meeting with her was already hard considering what _that woman_ thinks of my relationship with her daughter. You need to understand that your actions have consequences Jaime.” Tyrion was always more mature than Jaime, even though he was younger than him.

Jaime came up from behind the kitchen island with a bowl of chips. “I fully understand what would’ve happened if I didn’t and I’m beyond grateful for what you did.” Flashbacks to his time wandering the streets drunk flooded his mind. “Let’s just say, we now have a better understanding of each other’s working styles and are looking forward to this business partnership.” He crunched an entire chip into his mouth.

“Oh Jaime, No. you’re sleeping with her!?” Tyrion sounded frantic.

“No! God no! Jeez, Tyrion I would never do that! Why would you even entertain the thought!” Jaime felt like throwing up in his mouth.

“We both know you have an _interesting_ sex life. I wouldn’t put it past you.” Tyrion said in a casual manner alluding to his early morning sexcapade. “You still need to give me the number of that woman you fucked while you were on an ecstasy trip.”

“I would never fuck someone I’m meant to do business with. I do have some ounce of professionalism left brother. And you can forget about getting her number because I don’t even have it. I still can’t believe I let a complete stranger in here. It’s a relief she didn’t steal anything.” Jaime huffed in one breath. Both brothers were silent for a moment until Tyrion broke first.

Tyrion walked over and reached for a chip. “You really are serious about this job huh?”

Jaime looked down at his brother. “I am. And I’ll work my ass off so I can stop leeching off you and get myself back on my feet.”

Tyrion looked at his brother with support. Jaime didn’t need to hear the words from his brother’s mouth, he already knew how much he loved and cared for him. Nothing but reassuring stares and smiles were exchanged between them.

Tyrion patted Jaime on the shoulder. “Now that it’s settled, we are celebrating your new job with some takeout. How does Dornish sound?”

“As long as we can pop open a bottle of Dornish Red with it I’m game.” Jaime responded.

“Good, then I’ll be taking this.” Tyrion took the bowl of chips from Jaime. “And you can go pick up the food.”

“I just got home! Need I remind you I almost died today on the way to a meeting that you booked me.” Jaime whined.

“And now that you have that job, this will be part of your thanks towards me. Plus, you’re closer to the door.” Tyrion said walking back and sitting at his place at the dining table. Jaime grunted and threw on his jacket.

“Don’t forget to ask for that spicy green sauce this time!” Tyrion hollered at Jaime as he opened the door. Jaime stuck the middle finger at him as he left, leaving Tyrion as he chuckled and returned to work.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Brienne watched Jaime bicycle out of view she rushed over to her colleagues.

“Finally! You made it with a minute to spare.” Daenerys commented. “So… who was the guy you were talking to?

“Guy? What guy?” Brienne tried to play it off.

“That guy that you rode the elevator with _and _who’s hand you were shaking for a _significant_ amount of time before you came to us. You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend!” Daenerys teased.

“I don’t have a boyfriend. He just helped me in the elevator.” Brienne said in a defensive tone.

“Hey, we’re just talking here.” Missandei swiftly joined their conversation to diffuse the tension. “Let’s get going or else we’ll miss it!” She pushed both of the woman towards the exit, whispering to Brienne “Tell me about it later”. Jorah and Bronn were following not far behind towards the front of the building where two cabs waiting for them.

“I know I’m abnormally taller than the average woman, but I don’t think it was necessary to get two cabs.” Brienne questioned the cars in front of the group.

"No, it’s not that.” Jorah said as Daenerys interrupted and explained the rest. “Ever since Jorah and I have been getting drinks after work we’ve made it a tradition to have a race to the venue spot whenever more people come with us.”

Jorah continued for Daenerys, “the spilt teams race each other to see who can get to the drinking spot before the other group. Whoever gets there first, times the other until they show up. The number of minutes in between the first and the last group showing up is the amount of shots the last place group has to do.”

“How are you not alcoholics?” Missandei teased.

“Livers as strong as Dothraki Riders!” Jorah, Brienne, and Bronn chanted.

“Oh okay, how are we splitting up?” Brienne replied. She noticed the uneven number of their group hoping she wasn’t going to be a last pick.

“Since you’re new, you can choose who you ride with.” Daenerys stood as tall as she could amongst the group as the lined up in front of Brienne. Obviously, Jorah and Daenerys would be on a team together so she couldn’t split them up, leaving Bronn and Missandei.

“C’mon let’s show these losers what winning looks like.” She reached for Missandei and jumped into the first cab.

“I see how it is! Let’s go boys!” The rest of the Paper Crew piled into the second cab.

On most weeknights, the roads would have quieted down by now as rush hour was over, but Kings Landing doesn’t sleep on a Friday Night. Brienne looked out the window and stared in awe as the city lit up the night. It was overwhelming during the day and breathtaking at night. Dany and the boys were behind them for most of the drive giving some sense of relief and confidence but diverged into a back alley. They were about 3 minutes away from the venue when they hit a traffic jam.

“At this rate, we’re going to be a whole 30 minutes late and I’d rather not die of alcohol poisoning.” Missandei pointed out.

“Well, we ain’t moving. So I suggest you get comfortable.” Said the cab driver.

“You know what? You’re an ass. We’re walking.” Brienne threw a wad of cash at the driver’s face and pulled Missandei out of the cab. When they exited, their ears were filled with honking from the millions of other cars stuck in traffic. “There!” Missandei pointed at the neon glowing sign of _Flea Bottom_ _Tavern_. Brienne could see some people getting out of cab three cars in front of them. Focusing on them, she realized it was Daenerys, Jorah and Bronn.

“C’mon! I can see them up ahead!” Brienne grabbed Missandei by the hand and maneuvered through the cars, moving towards the sidewalk. Both sprinted towards the tavern with lightning speed, flying through the people like the ancient dragons that once roamed the earth. They ran past Daenerys’ group who then proceeded to run neck in neck with them eventually having Brienne’s group delayed by a stoplight.

Daenerys was standing with Bronn and Jorah when Brienne and Missandei arrived panting.

“AND TIME!” Daenerys shouted. “30 seconds in between.”

“That means we don’t have to take a shot, right? Technically it never reached a minute.” Missandei tried to persuade them on a technicality.

“Yes well, you still arrived here after us, and we’re more of the round up type of people so you guys are still getting a shot.” Daenerys said proudly.

“Can we just go inside? I’m starving and in need of a good beer!” Bronn chimed in.

Daenerys jumped and swung her arm around Brienne’s shoulders. “C’mon you’re going to love this.” The gang retreated inside the tavern.

_Flea Bottom Tavern_ was how you expected it to look. A pick Bronn was thoroughly proud of. It was a tight fitting, hole in the wall tavern that was once a pig stable in the olden days. It was grimy and smelled of fried food, alcohol, and piss. Whoever owned the place kept the infrastructure the same but reinforced the wooden planks with metal joints. The bar area was in the middle of the place surrounded by short benches and tables. The place was packed as servers maneuvered their way through the crowd with trays of fried chicken wings and beer. Bronn explained how everyone goes here when they’ve worked like dogs.

“Food’s cheap, Alcohol’s cheap, and most girls I’ve picked up we’re definitely into some kinky shit.” Brienne understood why Bronn would frequent the place. Nevertheless, She and the Paper War crew settled at the bar in centre as Daenerys got two shots of vodka for Brienne and Missandei. Jorah was going on about how his wife who left him as Bronn sat there begrudgingly asking for one of the bartenders to fill his drink.

“Excuse me, could I order a plate of wings?” Brienne called for the bartender’s attention.

“Brienne?” The bartender turned and greeted her with a familiar face.

“Gendry? I didn’t know you worked here. I thought you worked in a metal shop?” Brienne was glad to see another familiar face. Brienne had met Gendry when she attended the Starks’ annual Christmas party. Arya never said they were anything more than friends, but Brienne caught them kissing outside in the snow. She promised to keep it secret from Catelyn, but Gendry felt so guilty he blurted it out during dinner. Since then, they have been officially dating for two years.

“I still do but it’s not enough to pay my rent, so I’ve been doing this job for a year now.” Gendry responded. “And don’t worry about the wings, it’s on me tonight.”

“But you-“ Brienne started.

“No ‘buts’, one order of lemon pepper coming your way.” Gendry insisted and he was off to deal with more customers.

The night raved on as the Paper War crew kept getting drunker and drunker. Brienne limited herself this time to three drinks and the lemon pepper wings helped to combat that. It was best she didn’t come home drunk two nights in a row. Missandei and Brienne were waiting in line for the bathroom when Missandei asked her about Jaime.

“So, what really went on in that elevator?” Missandei asked with her slurred speech.

Brienne sighed, “God you’re still on that? I thought with the amount of drinks you’ve had it would have completely drifted from your mind.”

“I’m drunk, I don’t have a concussion.” Missandei stated as they shuffled forward. “Spill it.”

“It was mostly awkward silence and one highly inappropriate joke from him.” Brienne recalled. “He started talking about me and I took my anger and frustrations from this morning out on him. Then we apologized for both of our behaviours and I finally got his name. Jaime.” She left out the part where he poured his heart to her. She wanted to keep that moment for herself. “We didn’t exchange contact info so that was probably the last time I’ll ever see him.”

“I wish I had a love story.” Missandei groaned. “This is so romantic!” She flailed her arms hitting the cup of an innocent man walking by. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine it’s just water.” The man said to her with non westerosi accent. “I’m Grey Worm.” Missandei giggled and nervously spoke, “m-m-m-my n-n-name’s mi-s-s-s”

“Her name’s Missandei.” Brienne finished for her.

“And suddenly I don’t need to use the toilet. See you Brienne!” Missandei walked away with Grey Worm.

After using the toilet, Brienne made her way back to the bar where Jorah, Bronn and a couple of other patrons were rearranging the table and benches closer to the walls. Daenerys was sitting at the bar having a fun time with her eighth or ninth drink. The speakers of the tavern started to radiate Chumbawumba’s “Tubthumping” as Jorah, Bronn and other tavern goers started to stomp their feet to the music.

“Feeling inspired?” Daenerys shouted in Brienne’s ear. They watched Jorah awkwardly try to catch the beat and laughed.

“I’ll admit that I’m having fun but the inspiration hasn’t hit me yet.” Brienne sighed.

“I know just how to fix that.” Daenerys place her drink down on the counter and stood in front of Brienne. "Inspiration comes from anywhere my dear Brienne." Daenerys said as she dragged Brienne off the bar stool and onto the floor. Brienne immediately felt out of place. Her head towering over most of the people there and standing like a totem pole while tavern goers danced around her. Brienne started to walk off when Daenerys stopped her.

“I can’t do this” said Brienne. She felt ridiculous just being in the situation. Having all those eyes on her brought her back to all the times people would just stare and laugh at her.

“Brienne, you’re not going to feel inspired by just sitting around and waiting for it.” Daenerys was being playful with her, but she felt even more uneasy. She tried to move around Daenerys.

“No, Brienne wait! Hear me out,” Daenerys pulled Brienne aside.

“You said you were in a slump, right?” Brienne nodded her head.

“That you’ve been writing repetitively?” She nodded again to Daenerys.

“Then you need to get out of that head of yours and be in the moment. Forget what Connington thinks of you, forget what Catelyn thinks of you, forget about how the whole goddamn world thinks about you and think about how _you_ think of yourself.” Brienne just stared at Daenerys, her face trying to analyze what she just said. Daenerys held her hand out and with a slight hesitation, Brienne grabbed it as they rejoined the people, chanting and feet stomping to the song.

_I get knocked down, but I get up again_

_You are never gonna keep me down_

_I get knocked down, but I get up again_

In that moment, time slowed down for Brienne and the music turned into a faint hum. She saw the technicolour lights flashing as her co-workers and other tavern patrons swayed to the music. Drinks spilling on the ground, laughter in various sounds and sights, and makeup running down on several faces binded them together with the same expression that radiated off them.

_This. This is my inspiration. _Brienne thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Missandei and Brienne spilt a cab home. When she arrived at her apartment it was only 11:00pm. Margaery was already fast asleep, and Sansa was resting in her room after a long shift at the hospital. With the idea fresh in her mind, Brienne sat down at her desk and opened her laptop. She stretched out all the nooks and crannies in her body and prepared herself for a long night.

“Alright, let’s kill this shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow she actually fufilled her promise of posting! 
> 
> In other news, Holidays are coming up soon which means...FINALS! Once those are over, I'll post more frequently during the holidays.
> 
> Thank you again for reading <3


	9. My Little Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne spends the entire weekend finishing her proposal to avoid a very important phone call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals Season is over for me so enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Inspo Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1mYqrt3OqvV36YZH4l1QHo?si=RmDvAhwjQz6l-HMSWm-2Ag

**SATURDAY **(two days until the proposal):

Margaery woke to the sounds of grunting and furious keyboard tapping coming from the living room. She looked at her alarm clock for the time; reading 4:27am. She removed her eye mask and reached for her floral silk robe on her desk chair. After tying a bow in the front, she slipped on her slippers, grabbed her golf club, walked to her door and opened it cautiously. She tiptoed down the hallway, avoiding the creaky floorboards that could ruin her surprise attack. When she approached the opening to the living room, there was a dark figure covered in a blanket furiously tapping on her laptop. Determined to catch the culprit, she removed her slippers for better floor grip. Handling her golf club like a sword, she charged towards the figure yelling “You’re not getting my nudes that easily!”

“MARGAERY IT’S ME!” Brienne stood up fast enough in time to throw the blanket off and stop Margaery from hitting her head like a hole-in-one attempt. Margaery, however, was in full swing and could not stop, swinging her club into the light fixture above their dining table. Both girls silently freaked out, hoping the sound didn’t wake up Sansa. When her snoring could be heard radiating throughout the hallway, both sighed in relief.

“Fucking hell Brienne!” Margaery whisper-shouted at Brienne. “With the sounds you were making I honestly thought there was an intruder in here. Why are you up this early anyways? You usually wake up at 8:00am on the weekends,”

“I actually haven’t slept. I was so inspired from last night’s bar outing with my co-workers that I had to start or else the idea would be gone completely.” Brienne replied in a whisper-talk voice. “And really Margaery…Nudes?”

“We all take gym selfies! I just happen to like taking post gym selfies naked. Sue me.” Magaery retorted.

Brienne chuckled. “I won’t. But I know you will, whenever someone actually hacks you. Just be careful okay?”

“Yes Mother Tarth.” Margaery teased as she walked over to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee as Brienne continued to type. Margaery came back with two cups of coffee leaving one for Brienne beside the laptop and started to read over Brienne’s shoulder. “This looks and sounds great Brienne! Have you told your father you’re writing about Tarth?”

Brienne slowed her typing down. She started to remember Daenerys and Jorah talking about how they chose their ancestral islands because of their desire to get closer to their families. Brienne didn’t know if she wanted to tell her father. She knows he’d be thrilled to hear from her but conversations with him always felt tense.

“I haven’t and I don’t think I will Marge,” Brienne answered. “Things are…complicated between us.”

Margaery noticed Brienne’s focus wavering for a moment and decided not to press her about it. “…okay, I’m not getting anymore sleep now that I’ve had coffee.” Margaery spoke as she placed her mug in the sink. “I shouldn’t keep distracting you from your work. I’m going back to my room to plan my outfit for my family lunch. Good luck with the rest of your writing.”

Brienne gave her a nod to assure she was listening and continued to type diligently while Margaery walked back. As soon as she heard Margaery’s door close, she stopped typing and took a deep breath. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to face her dad after years of purposely ignoring his cards and calls. Her father loved her so much, mostly to make up for her mother not being there. He never wanted to make her feel like she wasn’t wanted, trying to protect from the world as much as possible, but of course Brienne was going to face it sooner or later. Though this never stopped Selwyn. As soon as Brienne started to get ridiculed at school, Selwyn thought it was a good idea for her to host a birthday party. He described it as “a way to show your school mates how great you are my little sapphire.” He had Evenfall Hall dressed in lights and made sure to have enough food to feed the island twice out for her and her schoolmates. It was a memorable night for the wrong reasons. When her school mates did show up, Selwyn shook all their hands for coming and made sure Brienne did the same; although she was uncomfortable doing so, but she wasn’t going to tell her father when he had worked so hard. Selwyn retreated to the kitchen, lighting up the birthday candles on her cake, when he heard snickering from the other room. Leaving with the cake in his hands, Selwyn saw firsthand the level of ridicule Brienne faced at school. Humfrey Wagstaff, one of the most popular boys in her year, started to yell how pathetic Brienne was.

_“You actually thought wanted to come here? You’re even more pathetic than your lonely dimwitted dad.” Humfrey laughed_ w_ith the other kids about how she actually thought they liked her with one of the girls spilling her punch all over her clothes._

Selwyn’s heart sank as he realized he failed to see if this party was what Brienne wanted. He sucked up his tears and walked over to them. He stood in front of Brienne, acting as a wall and sternly asked them to leave. Later that night he went to Brienne’s room and apologized for the disaster of a party, giving her one last piece of advice before going to sleep: _Don’t let them see you cry._ From then on Selwyn always kept a close eye on Brienne. Making sure the hate didn’t spiral out of control, he made sure he had spies posted around places she frequented (without her knowledge) in addition to teaching Brienne how to fight in case the situation called for it. He kept it up for a long time until Renly noticed the same recurring people at their usual hangouts. This prompted a loud confrontation when Brienne returned for the holidays in her first year of university. Their relationship never fully recovered from it, having only communicated from texts and letters since.

Brienne stared at her phone and scrolled through he contacts until she found her father’s. Her thumb lingered over the number but shut off her screen and put her phone away.

_I should call tomorrow._ Brienne thought, remembering that today was Saturday and her father would be out in his boat for most of the day. She took a deep breath, twisted in her seat cracking her back then continued her proposal. Around 10 am Brienne transferred working into her room as Sansa and Margaery were trying to follow an 80’s aerobic video. One pot of coffee down and halfway done her proposal when Sansa came knocking on her door.

“Brienne? How’s it going in there?” Sansa asked as she opened her Brienne’s door. She took a whiff of the atmosphere and made a face. The air was thick and smelled of coffee, sweat and permanent markers.

“Can’t talk. In the zone.” Brienne spat as she continued to type.

“You’ve been working for hours maybe it’s time for a break?” Sansa suggested.

“And lose the momentum I have? No thank you.” Brienne shouted back while working.

Sansa hated when Brienne made excuses like this. Stubbornness was one of Brienne’s prominent qualities. “Tell me that you at least ate some food. You’re not you when you’re hungry.”

Brienne turned to Sansa, “I have not. I am completely fine with the amount of coffee I drank and the wings I had yesterday has combatted my hunger. I am not hungry at all.” Just as Brienne said this her stomach growled. Sansa gave her a smirk.

“Why don’t you come with us to Margaery’s family lunch? It would take care of that growling and help you relieve stress.” Sansa asked.

Brienne’s stomach continued to growl. She loved lunches with Margaery’s family. It was always at one of their Michelin star restaurants; beginning with marvelous appetizers and ending with all of them slightly buzzed. “I can’t. That’s like three hours of work time I’ll be missing. I’ll just make one of the instant noodle cups to take care of this.” She said as she pointed to her stomach.

Fed up with trying to convince Brienne, Sansa sighed. “Fine. I’ll make sure to take a video of Loras and Renly when they start playing the piano and singing to the restaurant customers. Also, you might want to take a shower. You’re starting to smell like Jon after his bachelor party.” Sansa giggled and closed the door.

Hours passed when Brienne couldn’t hold in her pee any longer and finally went to the bathroom. She washed her hands she was finished and looked at herself in the mirror. Forehead greasy, tussled hair (and not in the cute way) and half a face of makeup was being reflected at her. Brienne smelled herself. Sweat, alcohol and fried food filled her nose. She also hadn’t washed off any of the makeup from the previous night, noticing the residue mixed with her face grease when she wiped her face.

_Yeesh, Sansa was right. Even Jon smelled slightly better._

Stress was not a good look on anyone, but it made Brienne feel uglier than usual. Taking Sansa’s advice to relax, Brienne stretched out of her chair and took out a new set of pajamas from her drawer, laying it out on her bed. She then headed into the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water and bubble bath. While waiting for the tub to cool a little, Brienne made a cup of instant noodles but in her fancy version; adding a soft-boiled egg and bacon pieces that Sansa made for breakfast with seaweed sheets and brought in in the bathroom. Setting her food on the bathtub tray, she lit a vanilla candle and grabbed the book she was reading, _Tales of The Kingslayer and The Blue Knight_ then hopped in the bath. She loved the Blue Knight’s character and related to her story in so many ways (besides falling in love with a handsome but arrogant knight).

Even as she was starting to relax, several thoughts continue to present in her mind. Calling and talking to her father was something inevitable that was going to happen. Even if she didn’t get the frontpage feature, she would still have to tell him that she did write about Tarth. She felt guilty not talking to him for there was a time where she only wanted to talk to him. She never thought their relationship would become like this. On top of that, if she didn’t get the feature article, there was an even greater chance of being let go by Catelyn. She didn’t come all this way to Kings Landing to lose her dream job. She wanted Catelyn to be proud of her work again. More importantly _she _wanted to be proud of her work again. Then lingering in the back of her mind was Jaime. For a man that beautiful, apologizing for his rudeness and being nice to her was rare. There was something mysterious yet familiar about him that made Brienne’s curiosity of him grow stronger each day. _He’s gone_. Brienne told herself. _No point in being stuck on someone you’ve only met once and will never see again._

The noodles definitely hit the spot as Brienne was getting sleepy from food coma. She decided her relaxation was over and it was time to continue working on her proposal. She drained the tub and blew out the candle drying herself off with her towel and wrapping it around her. Steam accompanied her as she walked out of the bathroom and waddled quickly into her room. Margaery was on the phone with Renly talking about new outfit combinations for their next photoshoot while Sansa was taking another late-night shift at the hospital. Brienne changed into her new pajamas, choosing a loose t-shirt and baby blue shorts then, finishing up her proposal. It was approaching 9:00pm when Brienne hit with writer’s block. She was getting frustrated again trying to recall memories and descriptions of Tarth from her mind. She was getting distracted by doing the littlest of things; balancing a pen on your nose, counting the books on her bookshelf and performing a puppet show re-enactment of her favourite _Kingslayer and Blue Knight_ scene with her hands.

_Left Hand: ‘My blue knight, I haven’t seen you in so long. I haven’t heard your voice, breathed your smell, looked into your eyes in what feels like a lifetime. Not a day has gone by without me thinking of you. Longing for you. We mustn’t be apart anymore.’_

_Right Hand: ‘Ser you are delirious! You mustn’t want me for I am a fern among your roses. What about your queen? She will kill us both if she were to find us here.’_

_Left Hand: ‘I do not care if she kills me. And you are no fern surrounded by roses, you are a sapphire underneath a layer of rock; shining through as if the layer never existed. I’ve come to fight for the living and for you. I may be a damaged kingslayer but I would be honored to fight along side you, if you’ll have me._

_Right Hand: ‘We are more than what they say about us. You are more than a kingslayer, Ser. You’re a good man. I will fight along side you’_

_Left Hand: ‘What about my confession? Will you allow me the honor to love you?’_

_Right Hand: ‘We’ll see when morning comes.’_

**SUNDAY **(a day before the proposal):

The clock read 9:30am. All the caffeine Brienne consumed yesterday made her crash in front of her computer. A puddle of her drool was growing not far from her laptop. Her hands still had evidence of the hand puppet show she performed for herself last night. Margaery and Sansa knocked on her door checking up on her because she never came to breakfast.

“Brienne, honey, Are you okay?” Margaery said in her best mother hen voice. Sansa poked her arm trying to wake her up.

“Brienne, wake up girl, you need some nutrients.” Sansa said as she and Margaery helped Brienne sit upright. Groaning, Brienne slowly opened her eyes. “Good morning sunshine! The earth says hello!” Margaery exclaimed cheerfully clapping.

Brienne clasp her hands together. “Thanks for waking me up but that sounds like gunshots next to my ears” She wiped crust that built up around her eyes and accepted Sansa’s glass of water.

“So… how’s the proposal going?” Sansa nervously asked.

“Well it’s almost finished. I was hit by a brick of Writer’s block last night and experienced a caffeine crash. Which leads us to this moment. Now if you’ll excuse m-” As Brienne tried to swivel her chair back to her laptop Sansa and Margaery swung her back around.

“Oh no, you are not going back to unhealthy ramen bowls and caffeine crashes.” Sansa announced. “C’mon I’m whipping up the cinnamon pancakes you love so much.” Following her roommates into the brightly lit kitchen, Brienne sat on the kitchen barstool. Sansa’s pancakes were heaven on earth and in combination with warm milk, was chef’s kiss quality. While they ate their breakfast, Sansa showed Brienne the video of Renly playing the piano while Loras sang a rendition of Dionne Warwick’s “I’ll Never Fall in Love Again”. When they were finished, Margaery and Brienne washed the dishes together.

“Did you call your father Brienne?” Margaery casually asked.

Brienne choked on her milk. “…uh no I-*coughs* I haven’t.” she puts the last dish on the drying rack and tries to walk back to her room.

“Brienne, you know he can help you with your proposal if you jus-”

“Well I’m not fucking doing that so piss off!” Brienne’s scream at Margaery radiated throughout the entire apartment. Margaery had only seen Brienne self wallowing but this, this was an angry broken side she’d never seen.

“Oh Marge I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have screamed at y-”

“I’m going over to Loras’. Come find me when you’ve cooled down.” Margaery uttered as she left the apartment. Just then Sansa came from behind the bathroom door. “Brienne?” she asked. Brienne shook her head at Sansa and retreated into her room to work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brienne spent the rest of the day in her room, only leaving to use the restroom or to refill her water bottle. It was around 6 pm when she finished writing out her proposal, leaving her with around 3 hours to edit everything. With the stakes riding on this proposal Brienne thought she might have been more relieved to just edit everything but her outburst at Margaery had her lingering with guilt. Sansa left for a dinner with Arya which left Brienne alone in their apartment. Margaery hadn’t come back since this morning, worrying them both. Brienne messaged Margaery around 2:00pm with no answer or sign of reading the message. While Sansa was at her dinner, Brienne messaged her regarding Margaery.

B: _Have you heard from Margaery yet?_

S: _She said she’s staying over at Loras’ for a bit_

Brienne’s chest tightened. B: _Oh. Did she tell you when she’ll be back?_

S: _No. Only that she’s coming around tmrw to get a few things she’ll need. _

B: _ Okay, thanks for letting me know. _Brienne couldn’t say anymore on the subject and tossed her phone on her bed. As soon as she did that her phone dinged again.

S: _You two should talk Brienne._

B:_ I know. I’m planning on going over to Loras’ after the proposal tomorrow._

S: _Well that’s good but Margaery wasn’t who I was talking about._

B: _I can’t Sansa. He’s probably still angry at me for leaving._

S: _He’s your father Brienne, there may be more emotions behind the anger._

Brienne stared at Sansa’s message for a while. _I really should call him. _

S: _I gotta go. Arya’s back from the washroom. Let’s talk later._

Brienne took a deep breath in and scroll through her contacts until she reached her father’s number and dialed it. Brienne’s heart started racing as the phone ringed.

_RING. RINNNNNG. RIIIINNNNNNNG._

A deep voice stuffed with food answered, “Hello this is Selwyn Tarth speaking, how may I help you?”

Brienne’s eyes started to well with tears as she covered her mouth muffling any sounds of crying. _It’s been so long since I heard your voice dad. _She thought.

“Hey dad. It’s me, Brienne.” Brienne answered trying to recollect herself. She could here her father quickly swallowing the food in his mouth.

“Brienne? Is it really you? I’m sorry I thought it was someone else because the number was different.” Brienne didn’t remember telling her dad about her new number. Mostly because his communication of choice was letters and even when she moved the letters would find a way to her. She never opened them though. She didn’t want to know of his wrath through letters. “How’s Kings Landing dear? Are the people treating you kindly over there? How’s the job going? Are you still with the Hyle fellow?” Sewlyn had so many questions for her it was starting to feel overwhelming.

“Kings Landing’s is okay. It’s a lot faster than Tarth and the people are fine. I’ve met some trust-worthy people…I think.”

“That’s good to hear! And that Hyle fellow?”

“Will and shall never be mentioned ever again. We broke up a year or two ago.” Her time with Hyle Hunt was what it was, a time. They dated her first year in Kings Landing meeting at a book signing for the scientific book series _A Ballad of Sea and Sun_. He was her first for everything. First boyfriend, first kiss, first time having sex, and first heartbreak. Things were going smoothly until Margaery found out he had paid for a weekend in an expensive suite at one of her family’s hotels in Highgarden. Thinking it would be for Brienne and Hyle’s anniversary she told Brienne but, Hyle told Brienne that he was going away to see his dying grandmother and their relationship was history.

“That’s too bad but as long as you’re happy I respect your decision. To be honest, he looked like a little shit in that photo you sent me.” Selwyn commented making Brienne chuckle.

“And your job?” Selwyn quieted down.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” Brienne took a deep breath. “Catelyn has assigned our next issue will be Islands of the known world and well, I’ve decided to write about Tarth.”

“Oh Brienne…” Selwyn was speechless.

“Catelyn’s also holding a competition between us workers to propose our island of choice and whoever she chooses will be the featured article and will be flown to their island for the week.”

“That’s very exciting Brienne. I’m sure you are going to do fantastic like always.” Selwyn’s voice was stammering.

“Thanks dad it’s just…” Brienne uttered nervously.

“Honey, are you okay?” Selwyn asked, worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Brienne sniffled. “It’s just I really missed you dad. I know we haven’t properly talked since I left Tarth and our relationship isn’t the best right now. Plus, with this whole work proposal competition and possibly going back to Tarth I’ve been thinking about home a lot.”

“I bet you have.” Selwyn spoke solemnly. “I didn’t know if you wanted to talk after what happened the day you left so I was just giving you the space you needed.”

Brienne sighed. “I just… If I end up winning the competition, I’d like for us to talk about what happened.”

“I’d like that very much. Oh and Brienne,”

“Yes?”

“Win or lose the competition, just know I’ll be here waiting when you want to talk. I’m proud of everything you do, my little sapphire.”

Brienne felt like the world was lifted off her shoulders. “Thanks dad.” Brienne responded feeling her heart warming.

“You’re welcome. Next time let’s not take four years to call each other yeah?” Selwyn joked.

Brienne chuckled. “goodbye dad. Hopefully I see you soon.” She ended the call feeling relieved that she finally talked to her dad. She didn’t know he wasn’t actually angry but feeling the same way she was, guilt and frustration. She made the last few edits and was finally satisfied with her proposal at 9:00pm. She saved her file and closed her laptop when the picture of her, Sansa and Margaery caught her eye. It was the taken on the first day they moved in the apartment. She knew she had to talk to Margaery, but it was going to take than a phone call. She wrote something down on the notepad as a reminder and stuck it next to Margaery on the picture then prepared herself for a good rest. After her stressed filled weekend, she needed it for the main event tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Thank you again for reading! It means a lot to me <3


End file.
